<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Misery Loves Me by Sam4265</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911711">Misery Loves Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265'>Sam4265</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Canon-ish, F/M, Pining, Slow Burn, as many fanfic tropes as I can fit in, more like canon is happening in the background</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:35:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>29,910</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28911711</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Wrath has spent a lifetime getting her way. Malavai Quinn, for all his deference, does not seem to care.</p><p>She will break him, though. If it's the last thing she does.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Malavai Quinn/Female Sith Warrior</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Nar Shaddaa 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Even though I tagged this as a canon rewrite, it can more accurately be described as an "I write the stuff that happens around canon." There isn't a tag for that though. Go figure. </p><p>For reference, my sith warrior is a red skinned togruta named Romiyya Ri'ka.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When she first met him she was struck at once by how unbelievably uptight he was. Malavai Quinn had a stick the size of Kaas City up his ass, but ultimately it had been of little concern. Romiyya had figured that somewhere between Baras leaving them alone and the privacy of the Fury he would relax and they could move past his awkward fumbling excuses and have the athletic back-breaking type of sex that all Sith seemed to favor. </p><p>Only he never let up. He never relaxed. Malavai Quinn had a stick the size of Kaas City up his ass, and it was staying firmly put. </p><p>“What do you mean you don’t want to have sex with me?” Romiyya asked with a deeply confused frown. Quinn turned a deep shade of crimson and sputtered out a reply. </p><p>“Well, you see, the thing is, my lord, I’m here to do a job, and I- well I prefer to remain professional when it comes to my superiors.” </p><p>Romiyya frowned further at this, clearly uncomprehending. She had never been turned down by a man before. She was quite the catch if she did say so herself. Only….</p><p>“It’s not because I’m an alien, is it?” She asked, her voice having taken on a deeper much more deadly register. Quinn was quick to deny her. </p><p>“No! No, of course not! Certainly not, my lord. I would admire and respect you no matter your species, as is your due as a Sith,” he said. She had no reason not to believe him. Quinn, though staunchly Imperial, was a soldier first, and he did respect her skill and prowess. When she’d first met him she had come under the impression that the Sith thing was quite the turn on for him. Had she been wrong? There were some men who didn’t like dalliances with Sith because of how often those dalliances resulted in murder, but those men were cowards, and Quinn was anything but a coward.</p><p>“Is it because I’m younger than you?” She asked. Then she smirked. “<em>Much </em> younger than you?”</p><p>Quinn turned that wonderfully entertaining shade of red again and Romiyya barely held back a snicker. </p><p>“All due respect, my lord, but no your age does not bother me.” </p><p>Maybe it should have bothered her, thirteen years was a big gap, but what did it matter when she was clearly the superior being in the relationship? </p><p>“All right, then why won’t you have sex with me?” She asked again, finally moving past amused and firmly into irritated. Quinn seemed to sense her change in mood, too. Handy, that. He was a sharp man, her Captain Quinn, and he was certainly more aware of the fickleness of Sith than the average Imperial.</p><p>Quinn sighed and it seemed that he wasn’t quite immune to irritation himself, though he hid it well. </p><p> “I’ve already said, my lord. I am a professional, and a professional does not get involved with his superior.”</p><p>Romiyya scrunched her nose in displeasure and crossed her arms. </p><p>“Fine,” she muttered. “I suppose I’ll just have to find someone else to fuck me then.”</p><p>The near fluorescent shade of red was back and Romiyya smirked. Quinn’s dark blue eyes narrowed minutely before he collected himself. </p><p>“As is your prerogative, my lord,” he said so incredibly stiffly. Romiyya shrugged delicately, the picture of grace even in her shapeless padded armor. The first order of business upon arrival on Nar Shaddaa would be to find some much more attractive clothing. Half the fun of this Sith business was the clothes. </p><p>“As you say,” she agreed. “If you’d like to come with me and help me survey my options, you’re welcome to it.”</p><p>Quinn’s lips thinned and puckered like he’d swallowed a particularly sour gruffle fruit. </p><p>“I think I’d rather stay and go over the Nar Shaddaa files Darth Baras sent us,” he said, his tone very pointedly judgmental. She patted his chest patronizingly. </p><p>“Good of you, Quinn. Be sure to give me a full debrief when I’m back.” </p><p>“I will endeavour to do so, my lord,” he muttered petulantly. Romiyya was almost out the door when she stopped and turned back.</p><p>“You know what? On second thought, better leave the debrief for tomorrow. I won’t exactly be cognizant tonight. At least, I hope not.” She grinned like a shark as Quinn’s eyes narrowed to slits. Her wave was just a wiggle of fingers and then she was out the door.</p><p>“Try to have some fun tonight Quinn,” she called before the door shut behind her. “Everybody else will be.”</p><p> </p><p>That night Romiyya returned to the ship less than satisfied. She’d jumped the first tall black haired blue eyed Imperial she’d seen (though she’d tried pointedly not to think about why), one who had been considerably closer to her age than Quinn just as a silent and petulant middle finger to Quinn’s professionalism. Unfortunately for her, age had equated to a lack of experience in this man’s case.</p><p>Still, she wouldn’t let Quinn know. The only way she was going to wear him down would be if he was jealous, and knowing that she was unsatisfied was only going to make him smug.</p><p>Thankfully the man had been particularly large and proportionate despite being relatively boring in bed, so there was still a slight wobble to her step as she made her way back onto the Fury. </p><p>As expected, Quinn was sitting in the common area, the blue glow of the datapad illuminating his clearly exhausted face. She almost felt bad for teasing him.</p><p>Almost. </p><p>He looked up when she entered and then frowned severely at her off kilter steps. </p><p>“I see you took my suggestion of fun to heart, then,” she said in greeting, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Quinn gave her a very thorough once over and huffed through his nose. Then he abruptly stood and walked off. Romiyya stared after him, honestly a little thrown. She had expected him to be angry (<em>jealous</em>), but not so angry he simply left. </p><p>Thankfully he returned moments later with a small medical pack in his hands. </p><p>“What <em> are </em> you doing?” She asked as he laid the pack out on the table. Inside the pack where several stim injectors. Quinn held them up one at a time. </p><p>“This is a monthly birth control stim,” he began, and this time it was Romiyya’s turn to blush. Thankfully her skin was red, as she would hate to betray her own embarrassment. </p><p>“Really, Quinn-”</p><p>“This one is an anti-fertilization stim, I suggest you take it presently.”</p><p>“Quinn!”</p><p>“And finally, this last one is for soreness.” His eyes never left hers as he spoke, never once dropped down to her wobbly legs or her newly bruised neck. Just as always he was the consummate professional. Romiyya, on the other hand, had never been so embarrassed in her life. Mostly because she was largely shameless and had never actually <em> been </em> embarrassed before. Still, he mustn't see her discomfort, lest he feel that ever-irritating smugness that all men proven correct settled into eventually. </p><p>Romiyya held her head high and sat down with a barely concealed wince.</p><p>“Fine,” she said sharply. She held out her arm. “Have at it.”</p><p>Quinn took his time with the injections. He cleaned her skin with alcohol, and was as gentle as possible. He wiped away the blood and applied a small kolto patch to the injection sites to close up the needle marks. He had no trouble finding the little pin-pricks, even with her skin as red as it was. </p><p>So far she had thoroughly embarrassed him, put him on the spot repeatedly, and forced him into a confrontation. Yet, throughout it all his emotions had not once impacted his ability to do his job, it was rather impressive to be honest. He was as calm and collected as a Jedi. It was an entirely foreign concept to Romiyya, who wasn’t sure yet whether she liked it or not. </p><p>“I suggest you see me once a month for the birth control injection if you plan on continuing to liaise with men you barely know,” he said sharply. Ah, there was the jealousy. Not quite a Jedi, then. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I most certainly do,” Romiyya replied, her voice just as sharp, her brow arched pointedly. </p><p>“Good,” he seethed.</p><p>“Wonderful,” she snapped. </p><p>Quinn nodded once and snatched up his medical supplies. He grabbed his datapad as well and nodded his head deferentially to her. </p><p>“I believe it is time I retire. I shall see you in the morning, my lord.” Then he was off, back down the hall to the med bay. She wondered if he was sleeping in there. Vette was the only person in the shared crew quarters, and somehow Romiyya didn’t quite see the two of them sleeping in the same room ending any way other than terribly.</p><p>“Goodnight, Quinn,” she said softly, just before he turned into the medbay. He paused for a moment. </p><p>“Goodnight, my lord.” </p><p> </p><p>Their first night on Nar Shaddaa was incredible. Vette took Romiyya to the promenade to go shopping where she managed to find some wonderfully sexy armor. It was a simple silver durasteel chestplate, ending in triangular points that covered her breasts. She found black greaves that hugged her shapely legs, and some very practical and also very cute durasteel boots. The chestplate was wonderful; intricately carved with swirling designs, and a red stripe ran across the middle. It was just the sort of thing a Sith should wear. She didn’t quite find gloves she liked, but she did find some black synth-leather wrappings that protected her knuckles well enough. She hooked her lightsabers to her new belt (the design of which matched her chest plate), and stepped out of the dressing room with a smooth smile. Vette whistled low. </p><p>“Who are you trying to impress?” She asked. </p><p>“Quinn,” Romiyya replied. “Every man has a breaking point. Mark my words, I’ll find his.”</p><p>Vette wrinkled her nose. “Gross. But I guess if anyone could do it, it would be you.” </p><p>Romiyya examined herself in the mirror, moving her lekku out of the way so she could see it properly.</p><p>“Yes, this’ll do nicely.” </p><p>“Great. Just do me a favor, if you guys actually do sleep together-”</p><p>Romiyya arched a pointed brow, “<em>i</em><em>f?</em>” </p><p>“-let me know so I can be far, <em> far </em> away. Like, on another planet far away.” </p><p>Romiyya frowned. </p><p>“Does the idea of me and Quinn really make you that uncomfortable?” She asked. </p><p>Vette shrugged, eyes on a rack of jackets. “I dunno. I think part of it is that you and I are basically the same age, and Quinn’s like fifty.”</p><p>“Oh, for- he’s only thirty-five!” </p><p>Vette looked decidedly unimpressed. </p><p>“I think he’s thirty-seven, actually.”</p><p>Romiyya was silent for a long moment as she mentally went over Quinn’s file. </p><p>“Oh, who cares!” She huffed, crossing her arms petulantly. Vette’s eyes immediately dropped to her chest and she snorted. </p><p>“Oh, yeah, that’ll definitely get his attention.” </p><p>Romiyya, momentarily distracted from their argument, looked back into the mirror and couldn’t help but agree. The chestplate showed off her cleavage quite well. </p><p>“Him and every Imperial in a thirty mile radius,” Vette remarked. Romiyya smiled a very familiar shark smile. </p><p>“Excellent,” she muttered darkly. </p><p>There was a beat of silence.</p><p>“Stars, you’re even threatening when you’re trying to seduce someone,” Vette muttered.</p><p>Romiyya shot her a dirty look but ignored her. Instead she paid the clerk and was getting ready to leave when she saw Vette eyeing the jacket rack again. </p><p>“You know, you can buy something if you like,” Romiyya said. Vette looked at her with wide eyes, ‘prey caught in the eye-line of a predator’ eyes.</p><p>“Oh, I don’t need anything,” she said, clearly lying. She was still dressed in the clothes she’d had on Korriban. She’d refused to buy anything on Dromund Kaas and there hadn’t been shops on Balmorra. Perhaps she would have merrily gone along never changing out of the rags she was wearing, but Romiyya was having none of it. She may be Sith, but she was well aware of how her people, the Togruta, were treated by the Empire. She knew they were prized slaves, just as Twi’leks were, and it was one of the many reasons she was uncomfortable with slavery in general.</p><p>“Vette, I took off your collar, I gave you a weekly stipend. I don’t know what else I can do to make you believe that you are <em> not </em> my slave,” she said. Vette sighed. </p><p>“Yeah, I know. I’m just being careful I guess,” she replied. Romiyya tried not to feel too hurt. Vette had a right to be careful. </p><p>“Fine, be careful all you like, but I’m tired of seeing you in rags, so if you’d be so kind as to buy yourself something less offensive to the eye,” Romiyya shot back. Vette rolled her eyes, her expression finally inching toward amused. </p><p>“Sure thing, your sithyness. I’ll get right on it.” </p><p>Romiyya waited in the makeup section (largely mourning the fact that she was more or less incapable of wearing any) for Vette to return. When she did she looked much more comfortable, wearing a jacket and greaves in the smuggler’s fashion. </p><p>“Wonderful. Shall we go?” Romiyya asked. Vette nodded, doing her best not to look too pleased.</p><p>“Sure, let’s go.”</p><p> </p><p>They found Quinn in the market pursuing the blaster mods. </p><p>“Has something finally caught your fancy, Quinn?” Romiyya asked, crossing her arms and leaning on one hip so as to best accentuate her natural assets. Quinn didn’t startle, though surely he couldn’t have heard her coming in the crowd. It was almost disappointing. She greatly enjoyed frightening people. Quinn turned around.</p><p>“Very amusing my lord-” he cut himself off as he got a good look at her new armor. </p><p>“What do you think?” Romiyya asked, spreading her arms and giving him more than an eyeful. “Like my new armor?”</p><p>Quinn cleared his throat, his eyes staying determinedly at her eyeline. </p><p>“Yes, very, uh, very <em> practical</em>, my lord,” he said. Romiyya pouted. </p><p>“That was masterful, Captain Tight-pants,” Vette laughed. Quinn shot her a scathing look and Romiyya grinned. </p><p>“Now, now, children. We have work to do,” she chided gently. If anything Quinn looked more flustered.</p><p>“Of <em> course</em>, my lord. I already have our update from Lord Baras-”</p><p>“Excellent! Walk and talk, Quinn, we have places to be.”</p><p>“Yes, my lord.” </p><p> </p><p>Nar Shaddaa was somewhat of a mild shit-show. Halidrell Setsyn ended up dead at the hands of Lord Rathari’s apprentice, who Romiyya then killed. She had <em> liked </em>Halidrell. Halidrell who was smart and clever and entirely too good at her job to be working for Baras. </p><p>Halidrell whose blood was still on her hands. </p><p>Then, in a strange twist of fate Romiyya ended up teaming up with Republic soldiers to fight Lord Rathari. Then, in an even stranger twist of fate, Lord Rathari had been so awed by her power that he’d killed Bara’s spy himself and then pledged himself into Romiyya’s service for the rest of his life. </p><p>All things considered it had been a rather trying day.</p><p>Romiyya had accepted Lord Rathari’s offer because she was starting to get the idea that building up her own network as Baras had would be to her benefit. If for no other reason than eventually Baras would most likely want her dead, and she would need allies when the time came. Lord Rathari gave her an encrypted comm channel to contact should she ever need him, and then slipped away to go into hiding, pledging to do whatever he could to help her. </p><p>Vette had approved of the choice to enlist Rathari’s help. Romiyya had taken Vette specifically because had some inkling, some sense, that Rathari would end up being her ally. She knew that Quinn would not have approved.</p><p>When she returned to the ship with Vette in tow, she neglected to tell him about Rathari even as part of her longed to confide in him. She was not a fool, and discretion was the smart play. Now only two people in all the galaxy knew that Rathari was alive and working for her, and that was possibly even one person too many. </p><p>“You were successful, I take it?” Quinn asked as Romiyya and Vette trudged bloodily back into the ship. Romiyya nodded, exhaustion seeping into her bones.</p><p>“Resoundingly,” she replied. She looked down at her hands, which were stained with Halidrell, Dellocon, and Rathari’s blood, and sighed. </p><p>“I’m going to use the fresher.”</p><p>They only had sonic showers on the Fury, and Romiyya made a mental note to purchase a home somewhere in the galaxy so she could take a hot bath. A home. That would be nice. Impossible, but nice. </p><p>She heard a knock on the door and assumed it was Vette come to talk about Rathari. </p><p>“Come in,” she called over the noise of the shower. </p><p>She didn’t bother with a towel when using a sonic shower and her robe was sitting on her bed. Therefore she was completely naked when she walked into her room to find Quinn instead of Vette.</p><p>“My lord!” Quinn said, his eyes as big as saucers. He whipped around to face the wall. Romiyya put her hands on her hips and sighed.</p><p>“Apologies, I thought you were Vette,” she said. “Would you hand me my robe?” </p><p>“Of course, my lord,” he said. He looked over at the bed, very careful to avoid looking at her body which she took no care to cover, and grabbed hold of her black silk robe. He hesitated a moment, no doubt debating whether or not throwing it at her would incur her wrath, before turning around and handing it to her, his eyes studiously looking above her head at just about the height of her montrals. Well. At least he was looking at part of her. She took the robe from his hands, his complete and utter lack of interest (or perhaps it was simply an excess of restraint?) frustrating her. As she pulled the robe on she wondered, was she too exhausted to tease him? Perhaps not. She decided to leave the robe open. </p><p>Though, to save him some degree of embarrassment she did sit at her desk chair and cross her legs delicately, resting her arms across her thighs. The untied robe fell just so: split wide around her legs, showing them off completely, and pulled tight just inside of her nipples, giving him a good view of the valley between her breasts but little else. </p><p>“What is it you need, Quinn?” She asked. He, taking that as permission, turned around, only to tense at the sight of her barely clothed form. His cheeks hollowed with the effort of keeping his no doubt scathing comments to himself. </p><p>“I was writing a report for Darth Baras, and I wondered what exactly happened with Dellocon and Rathari. I know Rathari’s body was…” he trailed off attempting to find the appropriately polite way of saying ‘utterly destroyed beyond all recognition.’ “...<em>unavailable</em>.” </p><p>Ah, Quinn. Such a creative man. </p><p>“But I am going to need details for Lord Baras.” </p><p>Romiyya sighed and leaned back, exposing more of her breasts and her flat stomach. Quinn’s eyes dropped to her chest for a mere fraction of a second, before looking steadily back at her face. It was almost imperceptible with how quickly he’d taken his guilty glance, but she had caught it. </p><p>Confidence slightly renewed, Romiyya allowed herself to lounge a little more, spread a little further, just enough to keep everything ever so precariously covered. </p><p>“Right, of course, we live and die by the whims of my portly master,” she muttered darkly. Quinn shifted, his discomfort with insulting a superior obvious. Romiyya almost told him to lighten up, but what good would that do? Likely absolutely none. </p><p>“I’ll write up a report myself and send it to you in the morning. Will that suffice?” She asked. Quinn nodded stiffly, and made to stand. </p><p>Only Romiyya suddenly and fervently wanted him to stay.</p><p>“Quinn?” She asked, desperately searching her mind for something to keep the conversation going. He stopped in his departure and turned back to her. </p><p>“Yes?” He asked. Suddenly it came to her. </p><p>“What did you think of Lord Rathari?” She asked.</p><p>“How do you mean, my lord?”</p><p>“I mean, you know he was adverse to Baras. Objectively, as a military man, what do you think of him? Of his trying to undermine Baras and Baras’s trying to undermine him?” </p><p>Quinn frowned, his gaze thoughtful, and Romiyya felt the need to clarify. </p><p>“I mean to say, do you think we’re on the right side of this?” She asked. She watched the minute changes in him. They were barely there twitches, subtle shifts and reflexes. When had she gotten so good at reading him? </p><p>“I believe that Baras is similar to all Sith,” Quinn began, his words cautious and measured. “He is self-serving, certainly, but he is also an Imperial and can clearly see what is good for the Empire. Baras saved my career because he knew that I was useful. A lesser Sith, like Lord Rathari for example, might not have. Or, if he had, he would not have risked angering other Sith and the Moffs in order to help me.” </p><p>Romiyya could have sighed. It almost sounded like brain-washing. She clearly had her work cut out for her if she wanted Quinn to be any less devoted to Baras than he was now. </p><p>“Yes, but I wonder if Baras is truly fighting for the greater good of the Empire or if he’s simply fighting for the greater good of himself,” Romiyya replied. Quinn was quiet again, thinking his response out carefully before he continued. He was so careful around her, so measured and polite. It was maddening. She wasn’t sure if he was scared of her, of Baras, or of his own feelings, but something was holding him back and she didn’t truly believe that it was only his staunch belief in rigid etiquette. </p><p>“I suppose only time will tell in that case,” he said. </p><p>“You don’t think that’ll be too late?” Romiyya asked. Quinn sighed. </p><p>“Whatever the case, I doubt engaging in directionless speculation will help the situation, my lord,” he said. Romiyya looked away, a stinging behind her eyes. How someone could be simultaneously so deferential and yet so utterly dismissive was beyond her. </p><p>“Of course. Silly of me,” Romiyya said, her voice tense with barely suppressed anger. Quinn seemed to have realized his misstep, and he bowed his head deferentially. </p><p>“However, you are the ultimate authority on Lord Baras, my lord. Whatever you believe must be the case.”</p><p>Romiyya could have screamed. <em> No! </em> She wanted to shout. <em> I don’t want a servant, I want a friend! </em> </p><p>She quickly suppressed that thought and turned a cold eye to Quinn.</p><p>“In that case I believe it is time you left my room, <em> Captain</em>.” </p><p>She so rarely used his title that Quinn seemed genuinely surprised to hear it. He cleared his throat, visibly composing himself, and nodded. </p><p>“Of course. I shall take my leave, my lord.” He hurried out without a backwards glance. As soon as the door shut behind him Romiyya pulled her robe tightly shut and folded her arms across her chest. There was a deep ache in her heart, one that she seldom let herself feel. It had been nearly ever present since the day her parents shipped her off to Korriban with a hearty goodbye and a note about how she would only receive a funeral if she died honorably. They had never even considered that she might live. </p><p>Romiyya was all too familiar with that irritating little ache. It was persistent and relentless loneliness.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m on tumblr @theniveanlegacy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Nar Shaddaa 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Their last night on Nar Shaddaa, Vette got in touch with some of her old friends (implied by not explicitly stated criminals) and invited Romiyya out with her to a costume party. Romiyya, having never been to a party where everyone survived the night, was intrigued and agreed to go. She did have to ask Vette what a “costume” party was, however. </p><p>“Oh, it’s just like you wear a costume or whatever. Half the people will probably be dressed like Sith or Jedi, but none of them will actually <em> be </em> Sith or Jedi. Get it?”</p><p>Romiyya nodded.</p><p>“What should I dress as then?” She asked. </p><p>“I guess you could dress as a Sith,” Vette shrugged. Romiyya shook her head. </p><p>“No, that feels like cheating.” She spotted Quinn strutting purposefully from the storage room to the med bay with several boxes of kolto packs and stims (they’d been going through them at an alarming rate) and had a marvellously devious idea.</p><p>“Vette, do you know where I might find a dancer's costume?” She asked, her smile growing increasingly more shark-like. Vette rolled her eyes.</p><p>“Unfortunately, yes, I think I do.”</p><p> </p><p>That night as Romiyya got ready for the party she dressed in perhaps the skimpiest outfit in the galaxy. She hadn’t even seen it’s like on <em> slaves.</em> Granted, she’d never actually been to a cantina with dancers until she’d arrived on Nar Shaddaa, but this was certainly the skimpiest dancer’s outfit she’d ever seen. </p><p>The entire outfit consisted of a metal bra that crossed in the back, a loincloth with a metal waist, and strappy heels. She couldn’t even wear panties because the waistband would show. </p><p>It was too much even for <em> her</em>. </p><p>“This is utterly ridiculous,” she said, adjusting the metal bra to better fit her chest. </p><p>“Hey, this is exactly what you asked for,” Vette said.</p><p>That was definitely not true. Though, given how little Romiyya actually knew about dancers and dancer outfits, she probably should have been more specific. </p><p>“I didn’t quite want to look like someone a prostitute would look down on,” she said, frowning. Vette snorted a laugh. </p><p>“I can always take it back,” she said. Romiyya thought about it for a moment, but she did look rather spectacular, and she supposed the point of the outfit <em> was </em>to make Quinn’s head explode. If nothing else it would certainly do its job.</p><p>“No,” she said decidedly. “I’m going to keep it. Who knows? I might even have some fun.” She winked at Vette and then sauntered out the door of her bedroom with not entirely faked confidence. The feeling of air between her legs was entirely new and mostly unwelcome. She desperately wished the outfit had come with pants. Even skimpy pants. </p><p>Quinn was sitting in the common area utterly absorbed in his datapad, as per usual. </p><p>“Well that’s us off,” Romiyya said. He made a sort of grunting noise of acknowledgement and Romiyya wrinkled her nose irritatedly. Vette sighed and walked past Quinn’s table, bumping it with her hip and knocking his datapad off of it’s precarious position at the edge of the table. </p><p>“Oops! Sorry!” She said, not in the least bit sincere. Quinn cursed and snatched the pad up before it fell to the floor. He finally looked up at them and his jaw dropped. </p><p>It was the most overt display of attention he had ever given Romiyya, and she was relishing in it. </p><p>“My lord?” He choked out, his eyes stuck on the metal bra. He seemed to shake himself, and then his eyes snapped upward, politely settling once again on her montrals. </p><p>“My lord, are you sure it’s entirely appropriate for a Sith to walk around dressing as a- um-” Romiyya enjoyed watching him physically stop himself from saying the word slave. “-like that?”</p><p>She put her hands on her hips and tilted her head quizzically.</p><p>“Like what?” She asked.</p><p>He was getting a vein in his forehead. How adorable. </p><p>“It’s a costume party, Quinn. She has to have a costume,” Vette, who for her part was dressed in one of Romiyya’s less conservative acolyte robes, said rationally. Quinn looked a little like he was going insane. Perhaps their pretending to have no idea what he could possibly be worried about was making him crazy. </p><p>Oh, well. Perhaps he shouldn’t have pissed her off by defending Baras. Or ignored her advances. </p><p>“Where exactly is this party?” He asked.</p><p>“Some Hutt pleasure barge,” Vette replied. The vein in Quinn’s forehead grew a cousin in his neck. He took a deep breath and stood up sharply. </p><p>“Right,” he said. “Give me a moment to change, and then we shall depart.”</p><p>Truthfully, Romiyya had never even considered this outcome. </p><p>“What?” She asked, utterly dumbfounded.</p><p>“I have an old uniform from my cadet days that should still fit,” he continued, ignoring her completely. He strut off to his room and Romiyya and Vette exchanged a bewildered glance.</p><p>“What just happened?” Vette asked, sounding faintly sick.</p><p>“I have absolutely no idea,” Romiyya replied distantly. Quinn returned a moment later dressed as an Imperial cadet, complete with the little cap. </p><p>“Um, Quinn, what are you doing?” Romiyya asked. Quinn strapped a blaster to his side and looked at her seriously. </p><p>“I’m coming with you,” he said. His voice brokered no argument, and Romiyya was reluctant to give him one. On the one hand having him along would surely mean less drinking, less free drinks, and would severely lessen her chances of going home with someone. On the other hand the only person she really wanted in the first place was Quinn. </p><p>It was quite the dilemma. Fortunately for her momentary indecisiveness, Quinn had made the decision for her. </p><p>“All right then,” she said. Vette made an exaggeratedly disappointed face behind Quinn’s back, but Romiyya ignored her. </p><p>Quinn loaded what looked like a stun blaster and strapped it to the other side of his belt. He looked up, prim and proper as ever. </p><p>“Ready?” He asked. </p><p> </p><p>The trip to the pleasure barge was a mostly silent one with Vette making more and more desperate faces at Romiyya, Romiyya mostly preoccupied with not giving any random passersby a free look at the goods, and Quinn watching everyone and everything with the sharp eye of the relentlessly paranoid. </p><p>When they finally made it to the barge it was safe to say that none of them were in the partying mood. </p><p>Still, they continued on inside and Vette and Romiyya headed directly for the bar. Quinn followed behind them like a disapproving shadow. Dressed in his cadet uniform with his hair coiffed to perfection and his posture being what it was, he looked like nothing more or less than Imperial military. </p><p>“Quinn, you’re going to get us kicked out,” Romiyya said finally. He looked sharply at her, his eyes roving over her judgmentally. </p><p>“<em>I’m </em>going to get us kicked out?” </p><p>Romiyya scowled, “Yes! You look entirely too Imperial. If you wanted to blend in, you should’ve worn something else.”</p><p>Quinn flattened his hands down the front of his uniform.</p><p>“What do you suggest?” He asked. Romiyya looked over him with a frown. She snatched the cap off his head, ripped open his jacket, and half-untucked his pants. He stood still and uncomfortable, letting her manhandle him until he was up to her standards. She eyed her work critically and, finding it lacking, ruffled his hair for good measure. His expression soured, but he didn’t argue. </p><p>“That’s a start, but you still look entirely too stiff. You should have a drink, loosen up a little.” She handed him back his cap and he shoved it inside his jacket. </p><p>“I’ll do what I can, my lord,” he said. </p><p>“And no more of this ‘my lord’ nonsense!” Romiyya said, finally cracking. “If anyone hears you they’re going to take one look at you and realize you aren’t joking. We’re not here for a fight, you have to call me something else.” </p><p>Quinn was actually starting to look angry. Really, truly, angry. Romiyya was almost pleased. At least it was some sort of emotion. She only wished that the anger hadn’t been directed at her. </p><p>“Understood,” he said sharply. Romiyya sighed and turned back to the bar. Vette was already gone, chatting up a tall heavily tattooed Rattataki. Romiyya flagged down the bartender - a ruggedly handsome man with dark hair and blue eyes  - and he put three drinks down in front of her. </p><p>“What’s this now?” She asked, a sultry lilt to her voice. The bartender gestured around the room.</p><p>“The first one is the Neimoidian in the diplomat robes, the second is the blond guy dressed like a Mandalorian, and the third is from me,” he smirked. Romiyya, who was interested in neither Neimoidians nor blonds, leaned forward with a smile. </p><p>“Oh? Well that’s very kind of you. And your name is?” </p><p>“Baak Tur, sweetheart, and I’m more than willing to show you a good time once I’m off the clock,” he purred. </p><p>“And when would that be?” Romiyya asked, using her arms to press her breasts together. Baak’s eyes dropped to her chest and they never wavered even as he answered.</p><p>“Fifteen minutes.” </p><p>Romiyya hissed air out through her teeth. </p><p>“That’s an awful long time. A girl could get up to all sorts of things in fifteen minutes,” she said thoughtfully. Baak kept staring at her chest. </p><p>“I promise, darlin’, it’ll be worth the wait,” he said. </p><p>“We’ll see,” she said. She took the third drink, the one he’d selected for her, and stepped away from the bar with a wink.</p><p>“Now, back to work with you,” she said in her most flirtatious voice. Baak nodded distantly and finally tore his eyes away from her chest long enough to go back to making drinks.</p><p>Romiyya turned back to Quinn with a triumphant smile, only to see an expression like thunder on his face.</p><p>“Oh, you’re no fun,” she muttered, flapping a hand at him as she took a sip of her drink. She made a pleased sound and took another larger sip. Baak had made her a frankly phenomenal Corellian Sunrise.</p><p>“You’re not actually going to go with him, are you?” Quinn asked, his tone furious. Romiyya shot him a ferocious glare. Perhaps it was the alcohol, but she was finally losing her patience with him. </p><p>“You know what, Quinn? Yes, I am going to go with him. Do you want to know why?”</p><p>“Why?” He asked, eyes narrowed. </p><p>“Because <em> he </em> actually wants me!” Romiyya slammed the drink on the bartop and stalked off to the dance floor where Vette was now grinding on the Rattataki. </p><p>Quinn made her so furious. He refused all of her advances, but the moment she went looking for someone else he acted like a jealous boyfriend. </p><p>Romiyya grabbed the first man she saw - another Togruta with frankly massive montrals and, if his pants were any indication, a matching cock - and started dancing with him. Quinn met her eyes across the room and she felt herself grow warm. Perhaps there had been more alcohol in that Corellian sunrise than she’d realized. </p><p>She forced her eyes away from him and focused back on the Togruta man. She got bored of him quickly, though, and wandered off to find Baak. </p><p>He was waiting for her on the opposite side of the bar as Quinn. </p><p>“Come on, sweetheart, right through here,” he said, motioning to a door that read ‘kitchen.’ </p><p>Romiyya followed him, an unpleasant sort of fuzzy emptiness in her head as she did so. She blinked and realized suddenly that she didn’t know where she was. </p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake,” she muttered, the realization that she’d been drugged hitting her as her steps became wobbly. She was a <em> Sith </em>, she didn’t lose her balance.  “Quinn’s never going to let this go.” </p><p>“Come on, sweetheart,” Baak said, coaxing her toward a back room. </p><p>“No thanks you unbelievable perv,” she said, her voice coming out slurred. She reached for her lightsabers only to realize that she didn’t have them. </p><p>“Ugh. He’s going to be impossible after this,” she muttered crossly. Baak reached for her, his hands like iron brands as they wrapped around her waist. Romiyya tried to push him off with the force, but she found that she couldn’t. It was like she couldn’t quite get a grasp on the force. Every time she tried, it slipped through her fingers and her attempts to push him were nothing more than the weakest of nudges. </p><p>“Bloody hell,” she muttered. “What did you put in my drink?”</p><p>“Oh, I heard your army man calling you lord. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together. We got special stuff for you force-users down here. Knocks you out like nothing else,” Baak said with a smile. Romiyya gathered just enough coordination to slap him, though it wasn’t very hard. He chuckled and grabbed her wrists tight enough to bruise. </p><p>“I wouldn’t do that again if I were you,” he said. There was something in his eyes, the same sort of sadistic gleam that she’d seen in the eyes of fellow acolytes on Korriban, and suddenly she realized that she was afraid. </p><p>Perhaps not so afraid as she should be, she was still fairly certain she could figure a way out of whatever he had planned, but for the first time in her life she was entirely defenseless, and it scared her.</p><p>She began trying to pull away, but without the force Baak was much stronger than her. She realized quickly that there was really only one way out of this, and so she took a deep breath and screamed, “QUINN!”</p><p>Baak slapped a hand over her mouth and she renewed her struggle, but he wasn’t giving in. Romiyya stepped on his foot and slapped at his chest, but he was immovable. They finally reached the other door. </p><p>Baak opened the door only to be greeted by Quinn, pointing a blaster right between Baak’s eyes. Quinn took one look at Romiyya, and shot Baak point blank. He didn’t even have time to scream. </p><p>Baak dropped in a second, dragging Romiyya with him. She struggled out of his death-grip, and Quinn pulled her up and into his arms. </p><p>He took her face in his hands and examined her eyes methodically. </p><p>“How are you feeling?” He asked, checking her pulse and pulling at one of the pouches on his belt. </p><p>“Fuzzy,” she muttered. “Also pissed.” </p><p>He didn’t laugh. </p><p>He pulled a stim out of one of the pouches and injected her with it. Even as horribly angry as he must have been, he was nothing but gentle. </p><p>“Steady on,” he said, backing up a bit and steadying her. “Can you walk?”</p><p>Romiyya looked down at her strappy heels, then back up at Quinn, then back at her heels, then back at Quinn. She shook her head decisively. </p><p>“Nope.”</p><p>Quinn sighed. He propped her up against the wall and pulled out his holocom. It rang for a few moments before Vette appeared. </p><p>“Vette, Lord Ri’ka has had a bit of an incident. I’m taking her back to the Fury,” he said. </p><p>“Is she okay?” </p><p>Aww, Vette was concerned. How sweet of her. </p><p>“She’s fine, I’m with her now. You can stay if you like, but I wouldn’t accept any drinks if I were you. Or food, for that matter.” </p><p>Oh, food. Romiyya was starving. </p><p>“I’m starving,” she said. Quinn hushed her. </p><p>“I hear you,” Vette said, her voice tense and angry. “I’ll be back soon.” </p><p>Quinn nodded and abruptly ended the call. He looked back at Romiyya. He was still furiously angry, but there was something else in his gaze, something that turned Romiyya’s mouth to ash, that made her stomach twist and her hands shake. </p><p>
  <em> Disappointment.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Quinn had to carry her back to the Fury. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest so she didn’t have to see the look on his face. </p><p>Disappointment. What a joke. </p><p>Stars, she was so embarrassed. He was disappointed in her. She wasn’t what he’d thought. She wasn’t strong, she wasn’t a warrior, she wasn’t good enough for her position. She had no business leading a team, or captaining a ship, or fighting a war for her swine of a master. She was just young and naive and it was finally starting to show. </p><p>She heard the Fury’s doors swish open and then close. She waited until she heard the sound a second time to open her eyes. They were in her room, as expected. </p><p>Quinn put her down on the bed and began rummaging through her drawers. He sighed through his nose and looked back at her. </p><p>“Do you have any practical clothes at all?” He asked, just this side of hysterical. Of course she did, but they had gotten lost somewhere between the Ri’ka estate, her dorm on Korriban, and here. </p><p>Or, no, that wasn’t right. She had been a child when she left the Ri’ka estate. Right? </p><p>Romiyya blinked heavily at Quinn as her thoughts muddied further. Quinn made an impatient sound and stalked off. </p><p>For a moment, Romiyya worried he wouldn’t come back. </p><p>When he returned a moment later she felt entirely too relieved. </p><p>Quinn handed her a very long set of sweat pants and a shirt several sizes too big for her. She looked up at him curiously. </p><p>“They’re mine,” he said impatiently. “Put them on.” </p><p>Romiyya nodded and started undressing. Quinn turned around quickly so as not to see anything untoward. </p><p>Romiyya threw the blasted metal bra to the floor, and struggled her way out of the loincloth. She threw the heels on the floor with <em> extreme </em> prejudice. </p><p>She pulled the pants up over her hips and pulled the drawstring tight. Then she attempted to pull the shirt on, but struggled to get her montrals through the hole for her head. </p><p>“Quinn,” she sighed, her voice muffled by the shirt. He turned around and pursed his lips unhappily, but helped her regardless. </p><p>He carefully worked the shirt down over her head, studiously not noticing how wide the neck was on her. He looked down at the sweatpants, which had swallowed up her legs and feet, and rolled the bottoms up half a dozen times. Romiyya watched him silently.</p><p>“How did you know?” She asked, her head slightly less fuzzy than it had been. Whatever he’d given her must be working. </p><p>Quinn sighed. He looked ridiculous now, with his untucked shirt and messy hair. She didn’t like it. It wasn’t him. </p><p>“You left the drink at the bar. I decided to test it, just to be safe. When I realized it was drugged I went looking for you. I found the back room, but you weren’t there. I heard you call for me. I was coming to help when he opened the door-”</p><p>“And you blasted him,” she finished quietly. He’d had a stun blaster, but he hadn’t used it. He’d killed Baak for hurting her. </p><p>“Yes,” Quinn said, his eyes stuck on hers. Romiyya didn’t realize she’d been leaning in, eyes on his mouth, until he stopped her, hands on her arms. </p><p>“No,” he said. Chiding, like she was a child. Romiyya jerked out of his grasp and he sighed. She felt her cheeks burn and was once again thankful for her red skin. </p><p>“Thank you,” she said, because it needed to be said. Quinn nodded. </p><p>“You’re welcome, my lord.” </p><p><em> My lord. </em> Right back to where they started, then. No progress made or lost. They were nothing more than colleagues. It was agony. </p><p>“Goodnight, Quinn,” she said. He took the hint and backed away. </p><p>“The stim I gave you should work overnight. See me in the morning either way,” he said. She nodded, not looking at him. </p><p>“Goodnight, my lord.” </p><p> </p><p>The next morning Romiyya woke to a splitting headache and biting shame. She pulled the covers over her head with a groan and rolled onto her side. </p><p>She couldn’t believe she’d allowed herself to be drugged. Of all the things. </p><p>Twenty-two years she’d survived the endless and brutal machinations of the Sith, but she couldn’t go half an hour at a party on Nar Shaddaa without getting drugged and almost… something. Almost something.</p><p>She realized suddenly that she was still dressed in Quinn’s clothes. She sat up and looked down at herself. The shirt and pants were both black and appeared to be Imperial regulation. The sweatpants were so soft. She hugged her knees to her chest just to feel the softness against her cheek. Then she sighed and rubbed her eyes. </p><p>It was time to apologize to Quinn. </p><p>She slipped off the bed and stepped into her nexu-fur slippers. They looked utterly ridiculous beneath the Imperial regulation sweatpants, but she ignored it.</p><p>She stood in front of the door to her room and took a deep breath to gather her confidence. For kriff’s sake, she was a <em> Sith</em>, she could handle a little embarrassment. She shook her head and stepped out the door. </p><p>Thankfully her quarters were across the way from the med bay, and she slipped quickly inside without catching any sign of Vette. She could only take one shameful confrontation at a time. </p><p>Quinn was standing with his back to her when she entered, going through the cabinets of medical supplies. Without looking at her he pointed behind him to where a mug of something hot was steaming on the counter. </p><p>“For the headache,” he said. Romiyya grabbed it without comment and took a sip. It was bitter and smelled strongly of spoiled spices, but she drank the entire mug without complaint. </p><p>“I owe you an apology, Quinn,” she said when she’d finally finished. He stilled for a moment and then turned around. There were dark circles under his eyes like he hadn’t gotten enough sleep, and frown lines seemed to be embedded into his pale cheeks. </p><p>“Do you understand what would have happened if I hadn’t gone with you?” He asked. </p><p>“I-” She stopped, a lump forming in her throat, and she looked away. “Yes, I understand.”</p><p>“I realize that you have some sort of crush on me, and that your display last night was some sort of attempt to either entice me or anger me, but this cannot go on any longer. I need you to understand that I am not interested. At all. Nothing will ever happen between us, and if you persist in these attempts to embarrass me I will ask for reassignment,” he said. </p><p>This was the third time he’d utterly humiliated her. It was by far the worst of them all. She felt a burning behind her eyes and in her throat. She nodded stiffly.</p><p>“I won’t bother you again, Captain,” she said, her voice small and shaky.</p><p>With that she swiftly left the medical bay, missing the anguished expression on his face as she left. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Tatooine 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>With their finally leaving Nar Shaddaa another of Baras’s messes was officially tidied. It had not escaped Romiyya’s notice that she had more or less been assigned to a much more traumatizing version of clean-up duty. She didn’t appreciate it. Even less did she appreciate Baras’s constant surprise at her being able to <em> survive </em> mere clean-up duty. They were barely any closer to discovering this padawan’s location, and now Baras was sending her to Tatooine. </p><p><em> Tatooine</em>. </p><p>Probably the most despicably barren and boring planet in the entire galaxy. The second Baras cut communications Romiyya let out a growl of irritation so severe that Vette actually flinched. </p><p>“I’m really starting to hate that man,” she muttered. </p><p>“Starting?” Vette asked with a disbelieving snort. </p><p>“As his subordinates it is Darth Baras’s prerogative to send us wherever he likes,” Quinn said, no doubt in an effort to defend the man who had saved his career from ruin. </p><p>“Oh, don’t be such a lapdog, Quinn,” Romiyya sighed. Quinn snapped his mouth shut and if possible he stood even straighter. </p><p>“Of course. Apologies, my lord.”</p><p>Oh, wonderful, now she’d gone and offended him. She was getting better at reading the microexpressions that flit across his face when he was attempting to be as prim and proper and <em> Kaasian </em> as physically possible. Unfortunately offended was an expression she knew all too well on him. </p><p>It was unbelievably frustrating, this thing between her and Quinn. If she could even call it a thing. Mostly, it was her making more and more outlandish advances while he resolutely rejected her at every turn, and now with that horrible night on Nar Shaddaa behind them, he had indeed rejected her for the last time. She understood now. Whatever his reasons, he had no interest in her. He did not want her, and she would have to be okay with that. More than that, she would have to move on and watch while he found some other Imperial bitch to whelp with. </p><p>Perhaps that was not quite fair to said imaginary Imperial bitch. </p><p>Still, his complete lack of interest in anything resembling friendship between them was starting to weigh on her. Not only did he not want her romantically, he didn’t seem to want her in any way at all. Other than as a means to advance in his career.</p><p>More than that, they didn’t particularly get along when they weren’t on a mission. He was just so <em> stiff </em> . If he had any hobbies or interests outside of patriotism, Romiyya had no idea what they were because he refused to talk to her about anything other than work. She didn’t know if he had any friends, any family, if he liked painting model starfighters or cooking home-made meals or collecting blaster crystals, or <em> anything. </em></p><p>As a Sith she respected his dedication but as a woman she was tired of the chase. There was only one thing she could think of to force him to get acquainted with her. </p><p>“Quinn, you and I will go to Tatooine in the morning. Vette, you may sit this one out,” she said. Quinn nodded stiffly. Honestly, the man was a statue. </p><p>“Yes, my lord. I shall make the appropriate preparations immediately,” he said. He nodded deferentially and then was off to the medical bay to prepare their munitions. Vette raised her eyebrows at his swift exit. </p><p>“Jeez. He’s as stubborn as you are,” she said. Romiyya shot her a glare and Vette held her hands up innocently. </p><p>“I’m just saying. A bit of friendly advice? If you’re still trying to get into his pants, it might be time to change your strategy,” she said. She bid Romiyya goodnight and then wandered off to bed. </p><p>Romiyya frowned. She’d spent so long chasing Quinn that she had forgotten why exactly she had started the chase. He was attractive and impressive and she had wanted to sleep with him for exactly those reasons and nothing more. Then it had become a point of personal pride to succeed in her pursuit. Only now…. What was it about Quinn that attracted her so intensely? It was unlike anything she’d ever felt before. She didn’t just want him for one night, she didn’t just want to fool around and then return to their respective positions and professions in the morning. No, she wanted more than that. </p><p>What an utterly terrifying thought. </p><p>Romiyya knew, of course, that Sith were actively encouraged to pursue romantic relationships. Romance was, of course, a passion, and a powerful one at that, one that could easily and significantly fuel their power. However, romance also meant an easily manipulated weak-spot. An accessible chink in their otherwise flawless armor of emotional insanity. Sith encouraged romance because it was <em> useful </em>, both to the Sith who pursued it, and the Sith who sought to take advantage of it. Romiyya didn’t want a weak spot, especially not in Quinn, who would hardly give her the time of day to begin with. </p><p>Only, regardless of whether or not they would ever be more than allies, she felt something for Quinn, something with great potential and therefore the potential for great danger. Was Quinn really worth developing a weakness for?</p><p>Surely, whatever the answer came to be, it would be revealed under the relentless sun and harsh sands of Tatooine. </p><p> </p><p>They met Baras’s other apprentice, Sharack Breev, in the space port. She was entirely too reverent of Baras, but also delightfully clever. It was an odd combination that seemed to be present in all of Baras’s people, including Quinn. She had detailed information on Nomen Karr’s padawan’s movements, and an inkling of where to find Master Yonlach. </p><p>Of course, Sharack also wanted her to go weaponless to confront a sand demon, so perhaps she was not <em> that </em> clever.</p><p>When they first stepped outside of the spaceport Romiyya frowned. The sun was biting, already burning into her skin despite the mere seconds she’d spent exposed. Poor Quinn looked ready to faint. Dromund Kaas wasn’t exactly known for it’s good weather, but it was certainly not known for sunshine. </p><p>“I suspect we’ll need different clothes while we’re here,” Romiyya said tersely. Quinn nodded, shielding his eyes with his hands. </p><p>“There should be Imperial merchants in town,” he replied. He still wasn’t looking at her. Whatever precarious camaraderie they’d developed had been thoroughly dashed by their argument the morning after the incident on Nar Shaddaa. He wanted nothing to do with her, it seemed. Not that Romiyya was going to take that lying down, of course, but she was having a difficult time finding the line between perseverance and disrespect.</p><p>They had to meet Sharack later in the day, but first they went into town to look for something to wear that wouldn’t induce heat-stroke. Romiyya found an entire stall run by Togrutan immigrants who sold her sand colored wrapped robes that covered her shoulders, but slit open along her legs and arms to increase air flow, and goggles that would adhere to her face without needing to be tucked behind ears.</p><p>Quinn returned wearing an Imperial Captain’s uniform in a slightly lighter shade of gray. Romiyya sighed exasperatedly. </p><p>“Quinn-”</p><p>“It’s lightweight material, I assure you,” he said. She tried very hard not to roll her eyes. If their relationship was going to improve, she needed to be kinder to him, no matter how difficult he made it. </p><p>“Fine, whatever. Let’s just go before Sharack calls back. I’m already tired of that woman's riddle-speak. I have no idea where Baras finds these people.”</p><p>Quinn remained pointedly silent and Romiyya finally allowed herself to sigh. </p><p> </p><p>After meeting with Sharack they were directed to the sand demon’s lair, which was surprisingly (and thankfully) close to Mos Ila. The sun was unbelievable. Romiyya and Quinn were both native to Dromund Kaas, and even with the added advantage of the new clothing the heat was oppressive. </p><p>“I believe this might be the most despicable planet in the entire galaxy,” Romiyya muttered. The goggles protected her eyes from the sand that flew up in the canyon winds, but the fine little grains were finding their way into every nook and cranny of her outfit. </p><p>“I’m inclined to agree with you, my lord,” Quinn replied. His back was drenched with sweat and his cheeks were already red with sunburn. </p><p>“Perhaps next time we travel to a desolate planet, you should bring Vette,” he said. Romiyya snorted.</p><p>“Perhaps so. Though, there is a reason I brought you here instead of Vette,” she said. Vette would have been the smarter choice, given that Tatooine was neutral and full of criminals. In other words, it was exactly Vette’s type of place. Quinn tensed, and she was certain he knew what she was talking about.</p><p>“I understand your position, Quinn,” Romiyya began. “And I promise to keep a respectful distance from now on.”</p><p>“Thank you, my lord,” Quinn said. For the life of her Romiyya almost thought he sounded… <em> disappointed </em>.</p><p>“That said, we’re on the same team. If we’re going to work together we have to find some common ground. I don’t need a servant, or an officer. I need an ally- a- a companion, of sorts.” She looked away, unwilling to face Quinn as she spoke. She hated to admit to any type of weakness, but she wouldn’t be able to work with him if he insisted on acting like her subordinate. </p><p>“My lord, I- you must understand that it is difficult for me to see you as anything other than my direct superior,” Quinn said. Romiyya bit back a sigh. He was impossible.</p><p>“Yes, Quinn, I know. I’m not asking you to see me like you do Vette, I just-“ she let out a frustrated noise and stopped walking. Quinn stopped quickly and looked back at her.</p><p>“I just want you to relax. I’m not going to hurt you, or blackmail you, or manipulate you. I’m not going to hold your job over your head or make you do anything you don’t want to. I’m not Baras, and I just want you to stop acting like you’re scared of me.” </p><p>There was a long moment of silence during which time the wind whipped through the canyon and granules of sand cut into the delicate skin of Romiyya’s cheeks. She could see little red lines on Quinn’s face too. They almost looked like tear tracks. </p><p>“I understand,” Quinn said finally. “I will… try to remember that.” </p><p>Romiyya sighed. She supposed it was better than nothing. </p><p>“Come on, we’ve got a stupid sand demon to kill,” she muttered. She trudged past him through the desert sands. Quinn was silent the rest of the way to the cave. </p><p> </p><p>When they finally faced the sand demon Quinn suggested they not fight it, if only because Nomen Karr’s apprentice clearly hadn’t and anything she could do, Romiyya could surely do better.</p><p>Romiyya tried to see it as a compliment, and not a suggestion that her abilities were lesser than those of an untrained Jedi padawan.</p><p>Regardless, she stood tall in front of the sand demon, and within minutes it shed its skin and secreted an alarming amount of blood before slinking off into the darkness to continue it’s charade of immortality. </p><p>Afterwards the sand people gave them a map that led them to the Desert Wound Ravine. This ravine, unfortunately, was much deeper into the desert than the sand demon cave had been. There were a few outposts scattered nearby, but nothing close. Romiyya decided to spend the night at one of these outposts before continuing on in the morning. The last thing she wanted was to be lost in the desert at night. The moon was bright, but without the light of cities to guide them, a night time trek would be near impossible. </p><p>Unfortunately Outpost Salara was small and there were only a few shabby huts to sleep in, and no available beds. The outpost commander offered up his own bed, and then insisted when Romiyya attempted to decline. He went off to sleep in the barracks with his men, leaving Romiyya and Quinn in the unfortunate position of sleeping in a room with only one bed.</p><p>“I shall take the floor, my lord,” Quinn said almost as soon as the door was shut behind the commander. </p><p>“Quinn, don’t be ridiculous, we don’t even have a bed roll. We’ll just share the bed. After all, I’m sure we’re both <em> professional </em> enough to share, right?” She quirked a very pointed brow at him and Quinn visibly bit back a retort. If he wanted to insist on professionalism then two could play at that game. </p><p>“Yes, of course, my lord,” he said with just the slightest hint of petulance. Romiyya turned back to the bed to hide her smug smile and began rooting through her pack for suitable pajamas. She hadn’t expected to still be out in the desert that night and so she was sorely lacking in anything to sleep in. She supposed she could sleep in her robes, but she didn’t particularly fancy sleeping in sweat soiled clothing. She might no longer be living at the Ri’ka estate, but she was still a lord’s daughter. She had <em> some </em> standards.</p><p>She could always ask the commander for something, but she had a much better idea. </p><p>“Quinn, do you have anything I can sleep in?” She asked. Quinn looked up warily from his own pack across the room. </p><p>“I believe so, my lord,” he said. Really she had to find a way to put a stop to all this “my lord” nonsense. It was much too formal. One thing at a time, she supposed. </p><p>Quinn rummaged through his pack and pulled out another Imperial regulation t-shirt. She suspected (<em> hoped </em>) that it was his own pajama shirt.</p><p>“Do you have anything that isn’t regulation?” Romiyya asked as he handed her the shirt.</p><p>“I have civilian clothing in my apartment on Dromund Kaas,” he said. Romiyya hummed. </p><p>“Well perhaps you should invest in some more, or have it shipped from Dromund Kaas. I don’t expect you to spend every minute of every day dressed in your uniform, you know,” she said. He looked slightly uncomfortable but - likely in the interest of avoiding an argument - nodded nonetheless. </p><p>“I’ll look into it, my lord,” he said. She nodded.</p><p>“I’m going to get changed now,” she said. Quinn quickly turned around and Romiyya rolled her eyes. For someone who no doubt spent several years using communal bathrooms he really was an enormous prude.</p><p>Romiyya stripped out of her robes, wrinkling her nose at all the sand that fell out as she shook the fabric out. </p><p>“The sand really does get everywhere,” she muttered. </p><p>“Yes, I’ve found much more of it in my pack than I was expecting to,” Quinn replied.</p><p>“I suspect I’ll be cleaning it out of my clothing for weeks,” Romiyya said. She pulled his shirt over her head and found that the bottom of it fell just above her knees. She didn’t have any pants, but it hardly mattered. What were exposed calves between friends? </p><p>“All right, I’m finished,” she said. He turned back around and she happily noticed his eyes drop ever so subtly to her legs before they shot back up to her eye line. </p><p>Romiyya tucked herself into the bed and pulled her datapad out of her pack. She went about checking her messages to give Quinn the illusion of privacy as he changed out of his own soiled uniform. </p><p>She had a message from one of the lords on Korriban thanking her for killing Overseer Tremmel. The message went on about the muddiness of Tremmel’s blood and she rolled her eyes as she transferred the congratulatory credits to her account and then deleted the message. </p><p>Really, for a people so obsessed with survival you would think they would resist the urge to preach blood purity to a woman who was very obviously <em> not </em> pure-blooded. From an ancient and powerful sith bloodline, yes, but pure-blood? Definitely not. </p><p>Romiyya looked up to see Quinn bent over his own datapad in regulation sweat-pants and sans-shirt. So, she had been right about him giving her his own pajama shirt. She felt a sort of warmth in her belly and bit back a smile at the idea. Of course, he was probably just being a dutiful Captain, but she couldn’t help but think that sharing clothes with your Sith commander was probably not in the Imperial rule book. </p><p>Either way, a shirtless Quinn would certainly improve her night. </p><p>After a moment she gave up with her own uninteresting messages and instead she began watching Quinn. He was sitting on the floor, completely absorbed in his datapad. His eyebrows were narrowed in concentration and his frown was almost aggressive in it’s persistence. </p><p>“Anything interesting?” She asked. He looked up sharply, almost like he’d forgotten she was there. Perhaps he had. Romiyya was a little insulted. Whatever was on that datapad was surely not more interesting than her, partially clothed and in his bed. </p><p>“Oh, nothing in particular, my lord. Just going over some of our expense reports.”</p><p>Ugh. Expense reports. Disgusting. Truly, if he found those reports more interesting than her then he was an utterly lost cause. </p><p>“We have a long day ahead of us, Quinn. I recommend sleep,” she said. He nodded absent-mindedly and looked back at his pad. She almost bothered him again, but he eventually closed out the reports and put the pad away. </p><p>She handed him her own pad and he put it back in her bag. </p><p>Now came the best part. </p><p>Quinn stared at the bed for a second longer than was acceptably normal, no doubt wondering how best to make sure they spent the entire night with as much space between them as possible. </p><p>“Quinn, it’s just a bed,” Romiyya said, not bothering to hide her amusement. “It won’t bite.”</p><p>Though, she might.</p><p>“A good point,” Quinn replied. He took a short deep breath and then sat down next to her on the bed. Romiyya lay down so that her head rested on the pillow and looked up at his back. She had never seen him shirtless before and she was pleased to see that he had moles on his back just like the ones on his cheeks. She wanted to trace them with her tongue.</p><p>She turned on her side to face him, but still he didn’t lie down.</p><p>“What do you think will be waiting for us tomorrow?” She asked. </p><p>“I’m not sure. I’ve never heard of this cave before, and clearly neither has Acolyte Breev,” he replied. “There’s no telling what could be waiting there.” </p><p>“Always the optimist, you,” Romiyya said, amused. </p><p>“I prefer to think realistically about the world. I find it leaves you better prepared for reality.” </p><p>“Quite right, Quinn. Still, there’s no reason to spend all your life expecting the worst,” she replied. </p><p>“In my experience, the worst case scenario is often the most likely,” he replied. There was a faraway look in his eyes as he spoke, and Romiyya wondered suddenly if he was thinking of something specific.</p><p>“What’s the matter?” She asked, suppressing the sudden and shockingly fierce urge to wrap her arms around him to provide some sort of physical comfort. </p><p>He looked back at her, surprised.</p><p>“Nothing’s the matter, my lord. Simply thinking aloud,” he said. Romiyya frowned.</p><p>“You know, if there is something wrong, you can tell me,” she said. In that moment Quinn looked like he had all the galaxy on his shoulders. The way he looked at her was intense, searching, pleading? What did he want? What could she possibly offer him that he hadn’t turned down already? Then he looked away and the moment was gone. </p><p>“Truthfully, my lord, there’s nothing wrong.”</p><p>He was lying. Why was he lying? </p><p>Romiyya looked away, once again hurt by how little he trusted her. </p><p>“I understand,” she said, and turned her back to him. “Goodnight, Quinn.”</p><p>“Goodnight, my lord.”</p><p>Stars, she hated when he called her that. </p><p>He turned the lights out and laid down with his back to her. Romiyya felt that familiar lonely ache and forced it down. He hugged the blanket tighter and forced herself to go to sleep. </p><p> </p><p>Romiyya awoke to sweltering heat and something long and hard poking at her ass. She attempted to move, only to be stopped by one large arm holding her tight. She opened her eyes to see a pale hand wrapped around her stomach. </p><p>If that was Quinn’s hand, then…</p><p>She shifted her hips and heard a sleepy moan from behind her. She bit her lip to keep from laughing and settled back into the pillow. She’d never noticed before but there were moles on his hands, too. Or perhaps they were just very dark freckles. Unable to restrain her curiosity, Romiyya traced her finger along the back of his hand. Each little brown dot was just slightly raised and she smiled. Her petting must have soothed him, because he snuggled up closer to her back. </p><p>His erection was poking persistently at her backside, but he didn’t seem to see any need to take care of it, even in his sleep. Romiyya shut her eyes, allowing herself the momentary comfort of him at her back. He would wake up eventually and the spell would be broken, but until then she would allow herself to enjoy it. </p><p>Quinn slept for a good while longer, perhaps somewhere around half an hour longer. Romiyya noticed the window beginning to lighten as the sun rose, and finally she sensed Quinn rouse to wakefulness. </p><p>She was very careful to put on all the airs of sleep, and when Quinn woke up he didn’t immediately move. In fact, instead of leaving the bed only his hand moved. However, instead of letting her go he simply took hold of her hand and began tracing his thumb across her knuckles. </p><p>Romiyya was shocked, completely and utterly surprised. Quinn was acting like he wanted her, like he wanted to be with her. If he could be so gentle, so wanting, then why did he reject her every advance?</p><p>Perhaps it was the implication with which she pursued him. She had made her desire to sleep with him explicitly clear. Perhaps he didn’t realize that she wanted more than that. If he wanted a relationship with her then it would make sense for him to reject her offers of meaningless sex. </p><p>So Vette was right, it was time to change her approach. If she couldn’t convince him to sleep with her, then she would convince him to love her instead. </p><p>She’d rather he love her anyway, though she didn’t want to examine why. </p><p>Loathe though she was to put an end to this moment, they needed to get to that cave, and they needed to do it before nightfall. </p><p>Still, that was no reason she couldn’t have a little fun with him. </p><p>Romiyya adjusted in her pretend-sleep, grinding her ass back on his erection. Quinn’s breath caught and he carefully moved his hips away, but he didn’t wake her. </p><p>Interesting. </p><p>He was specifically not taking advantage of her, even in her sleep. Romiyya had never met a man who was so considerate. She suddenly felt bad for playing him. Quinn was such a <em> good </em> man. For the first time she wondered if perhaps she didn’t deserve him. </p><p>Her moral quandary put a swift and decisive end to her enjoyment of the soft morning moment they’d found themselves in. Romiyya rolled over and sleepily opened her eyes. </p><p>“Quinn?” She asked, her voice still sleep-soft from lack of use. Quinn’s eyes were on her for a moment, and then he backed away, leaving her cold and bereft. </p><p>“Good morning, my lord,” he said as he sat up. He was so far to the edge of the bed he was almost off of it. Romiyya sat up slowly, her lekku dragging the collar of his shirt down and exposing her shoulder. Quinn’s eyes dropped to her shoulder before looking away. </p><p>“I’m going to go use the fresher,” he said. He stood abruptly, grabbed his pack, and left. Romiyya stared at the door even after he’d left. She sighed and flung her legs over the side of the bed. It was time to face the day. </p><p> </p><p>By the time Quinn returned Romiyya had been to the fresher and back, and was dressed once more in her Togrutan robes. Quinn was wearing a fresh Captain’s uniform, this one an even lighter shade of gray. Scandalous.</p><p>“Let me guess, lighter fabric?” She asked, amused. Quinn cleared his throat and nodded. </p><p>“Yes, my lord.” </p><p>“You know, for the sake of your health and our ease of travel, you might try wearing something not regulation? Something designed specifically for life on this planet?” </p><p>Quinn considered her for a moment before shaking his head. </p><p>“Regulation is not optional,” he said. Romiyya looked pointedly to where yesterday’s soiled uniform was sitting in a pile next to the bed. </p><p>“As a trained medic, what would be your professional recommendation to someone who experienced extreme sweating and dehydration due to uniform regulations?” She asked. </p><p>“To wear environmentally appropriate clothing,” Quinn said, looking sullen. Romiyya smiled brightly. </p><p>“Come along Quinn, let’s see if we can’t find you something linen.” </p><p> </p><p>They didn’t find any regulation uniforms, but they did manage to find an ensign of about Quinn’s height and build that was all too willing to offer up his civilian clothes to a Sith lord. Quinn dressed in a thread-bare white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a loose pair of sand-colored greaves, which had very wide stitching, increasing airflow. He kept his regulation boots, however. </p><p>“You look marvellous,” Romiyya said gleefully as Quinn stepped out of the barracks. He looked down at himself with a frown.</p><p>“I feel weird,” he muttered. He probably hadn’t meant for her to hear it. </p><p>“Nonsense. Now, let’s find you something to cover your incredibly fragile Kaasian skin,” she said with a wink. Quinn made a face but followed her dutifully through the camp. She managed to find the landry droid who loaned them a length of beige wrapping which Romiyya wrapped around Quinn’s head. Then she handed him a pair of goggles. </p><p>“There,” she said, smiling at him. “Now you’re ready to face the elements.”</p><p>Admittedly he looked funny dressed so roguishly, but she liked it. He was finally relaxing, if only slightly and under direct orders. </p><p>“Now, let’s go find this mysterious cave.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>No one is above the bed sharing trope.<br/>I always loved the Tatooine storyline for the warrior. I think there's a lot to flesh out there. I could probably write a whole fic on just Tatooine, but I'm impatient.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tatooine 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The hike was much more manageable this time around. With Quinn no longer weighed down by the discomfort of his stiff uniform he was much faster and despite the fact that the Desert Wound Ravine was much farther out, they made the trip in about half the time it had taken them to reach the sand demon’s lair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There!” Romiyya called over the roar of the wind. She pointed to a split in the rock face, barely more than a few feet, but it was the entrance to a cave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That must be it,” she said. Quinn nodded and kept on toward the cave. They slipped between the rocks and after a few minutes of walking through a dark chilling cavern, they found themselves stepping out into a small oasis.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The cave exit was covered in sand, but the sand quickly gave way to lush green vegetation. There was a slight path that led from the mouth of the cave to a small lake full of fresh clear water. The air smelled sweet, like oxygen and grass.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must admit, this is not what I expected,” Romiyya said as they stepped out of the cave and into the grass. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I advise caution, my lord,” Quinn replied. “There’s something not right about this place.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I sense it, too. There’s something wrong here. Something in the force. Still, if the padawan made it out of here, then so too shall we.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite right,” Quinn said, his expression not quite a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya started forward with Quinn right on her heels. He had his hand on his blaster, but she was less cautious. She ran her hands over the brush as she walked and only stopped once the grass became shoreline.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think-” Romiyya cut herself off as something began to materialize in the middle of the lake. Swirling red and black shadow converged and slowly a form began to take shape, </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> form. Her own eyes looked back at her, black and cloudy though they were. The thing that stood before her was ghost-like and radiated dark energy. She could feel the force it exuded, darkness and hatred seeping through her skin and into her mind, seeking to corrupt her every thought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I was good looking, but this is ridiculous,” she muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a rather chilling likeness, my lord,” Quinn said from behind her. That answered the question of if he could see it too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The mouth of the thing didn’t move, but she could hear her own voice in her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Try not to blink. Soak in what true power looks like. I am the embodiment of your true potential. I am what you could be if you had the strength to follow the dark path more faithfully. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you hear it?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, my lord,” Quinn replied. That was probably for the best. For some reason she didn’t want him hearing what this thing said to her. It was darkness, yes, but it was also truth. All this thing said to her, regardless of its moral leaning, was going to be the truth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I am you. The greater version of you. The you that you could be if you were stronger, braver, more powerful. Better. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re nothing but a trick.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A deadly serious trick.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The thing narrowed its eyes, a manic sort of expression taking over its face- her face.</span>
  <em>
    <span> The kind that can kill you.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“I won’t believe you,” Romiyya said. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Let me prove that I am you. We seek Nomen Karr’s padawan, who can see the true nature of anyone. If she isn’t stopped, she could bring down our Master’s network of secret spies embedded in the Republic and Jedi Order. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neat trick, but manipulation of the mind is a Jedi art.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A Jedi art. Your naivety is unbecoming of a Sith. You could be great, but here you are languishing under the orders of a belligerent fool. You could be powerful. </span>
  </em>
  <span>The thing looked at Quinn and smirked. </span>
  <em>
    <span>You could have any man you want.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re trying to tempt me you’re doing a rather poor job of it,” Romiyya rolled her eyes, doing her best to keep from betraying the worry that spread like rot through her mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Listen to you. You scorn temptation when that is the Sith way. You allow him to deny you passion and pleasure when true Sith take it! You are nothing but an insignificant worm, doomed to remain forever in the shadow of her master. You could be great, but you deny yourself, like a </span>
  </em>
  <span>Jedi</span>
  <em>
    <span>.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya could feel a lump form in her throat, anger and upset warring for dominance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know nothing of power, and nothing of </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” she snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Anger! Good. Anger will fuel the ruthlessness you need to become a Dark Lord of the Sith. Cease your merciful tendencies, and embrace the full meaning of the dark side of the force! Or you will be destroyed. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Watch yourself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You will not survive a fight with me.” Romiyya plucked her lightsabers from her belt, and the thing smiled. Behind her, Quinn followed her lead and took out his blasters. She doubted very much that they would be of any use, but she took comfort from the protective gesture nonetheless.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Brutality. Ruthlessness. Hate. Beautiful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cease your meaningless chatter and tell me what you really are,” Romiyya snapped.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You are Sith. You walk among Sith. The stench of the light in you will be like rot in their nostrils. Darth Baras will smell it on you, and strike you down without mercy. Is that what you want, you pathetic little girl?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya clicked her lightsabers on. Red and purple light enveloped her, and the thing smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Touchy, touchy. Your sister was never this sensitive. You must be the weak one in the family. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya’s eyes went wide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? What are you talking about?” She asked sharply. The thing laughed, it’s mouth never moving. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You poor pathetic girl. You know nothing. You don’t even know your own family. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya felt her blood boiling. She wanted to question it, wring every last piece of precious information from it’s smoking body, but Quinn was right behind her. Did she really want him to know what it was saying? </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If you want to succeed you must take the upper hand. Baras needs you to destroy Nomen Karr’s padawan. He’s foreseen his destruction at her hands. If you align yourself with the dark side, you can seduce the padawan and control her. You can destroy Baras and take everything he has! No more will you be a pawn to be used at the whims of a disgusting man. You will be powerful, you will be in control.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, but I think I can handle myself just fine. I don’t need you and your twisted vision.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The board has been set, but you don’t even see all the pieces. You’re concerning yourself with pawns, and all the while the queen is creeping up behind you, ready to stab you in the back. I can see the queen even now, but you remain willfully blind. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak plainly,” Romiyya demanded. The thing smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your sister made sense of my riddles. Are you simple as well as weak?</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quiet, beast! Face me now or silence yourself,” Romiyya snapped. The thing cackled, the smoke dissipating as it became solid. Her own body stood before her, fully in color. It took twin lightsabers from it’s belt and red and purple blades sprouted from their tips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” Romiyya leapt forward, slamming down with her lightsabers. The thing barely had enough time to block her. In her rage Romiyya twisted and slashed, her body moving almost too fast to see. She roared at the thing, her strokes powerful and brutal. The thing barely even got the chance to strike, it was too busy defending against Romiyya’s endless rage-fueled onslaught. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Face me monster!” She roared. The thing struck out with the red blade, and slashed at Romiyya’s arm. Romiyya barely felt the burn as she continued her relentless assault. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally she slashed across the thing’s chest, and black smoke oozed from the wound. It fell to its knees in defeat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya stood over it, bracketing it’s head with her lightsabers, bathing her own face sharply in purple and red.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Speak, creature. What did you mean when you said sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The thing stood again, and suddenly it began to glow a brilliant blue. The light was so bright it hurt Romiyya’s eyes. The thing stepped forward and then walked into her. She felt its power, so brilliantly light, merge with hers. It was intense, painful, and she let out a groan and staggered where she stood. Quinn stepped forward anxiously, but Romiyya stuck out a hand to stop him. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have proven your strength. With this victory our essence has been purified</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It’s voice was softer, kinder almost. She could feel it’s respect.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In the clarity of this communion, a vision of our destiny appears.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The vision came to her all at once. It was an Imperial ship, hollow and empty of all life. She walked along it’s halls, two steps of footsteps echoing in the silence. She turned and walked inside another empty room. The second set of footsteps followed. Despite the eerie emptiness of the ship, she felt no apprehension. She was safe, she was with someone she trusted implicitly. The door shut behind her, confusing her, but still she felt no fear. Then suddenly she felt it, a knife in her back. She screamed and fell to her knees, hands clenching at her chest to try and reach the knife as it burrowed it’s way deeper into her spine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just as suddenly as it began the vision ended. Romiyya gasped as the haze cleared and she realized that there was no dagger piercing her heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately Quinn knelt down next to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord, are you all right?” He asked. He was already taking out his diagnostic scanner, but she waved him away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What was that?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Your destiny.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Will that really happen?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>You have foreseen it. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>How unbelievably unhelpful. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Won’t you just tell me!” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Behold, a vision of your quest on Tatooine appears. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Immediately Romiyya was swept up in another vision. This was of a shack deep in the desert. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>An encampment hidden in the farthest reaches of the desert, past a rock formation called the Forbidden Pass. There is no doubt this is where the padawan went. This is where the great Master helped her powers become expressed. Perhaps, if your intentions are just, he will help you, too.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please, at least tell me, what did you mean by sister?” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ask the Master. Only he can help you now. Farewell. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The voice began to fade, and with it the power swirling around in her veins faded as well. Romiyya fell against the sand, landing in a sit.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord, really, I must insist-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s gone, Quinn. Do what you like,” she said, cutting him off. He took her arm in his hands and set to work healing it. He gave her a pain killer and then began wrapping it with a kolto patch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did it say?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Curiosity is a dangerous thing,” she teased, feeling more light headed then she’d care to admit. Quinn tensed for just a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m only teasing, Quinn. It told me to go beyond the Forbidden Pass, that I will find Master Yonlach there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes remained studiously on the kolto wrap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mentioned a sister,” he said, his voice carefully uncaring. “Whose sister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And now Romiyya faced her dilemma: did she tell Quinn what the force creature had said? Did she tell him that she had a sister? That the Jedi Master she had been sent to kill was the only person who could tell her more? Did she allow herself to trust him? He was Baras’s man, surely. But could he be hers? Could she turn his loyalties to her side and confide in him and trust him as she wanted to? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apparently I have a sister,” she said. “And Master Yonlach is the only one who can tell me about her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn didn’t speak for a long moment, and Romiyya worried she’d make a mistake in trusting him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then we shall just have to make sure this Master Yonlach answers our questions,” he said finally. Romiyya nodded slowly and then turned to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn, this probably goes without saying, but Baras-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Baras need not learn what we found here,” he said, cutting her off. Romiyya’s shoulders slumped in relief and she smiled tiredly at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Quinn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked thoughtful as he finished taping up her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know I am uncompromising, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are my Master now, not Baras. My loyalty is to you first.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya took his hand and squeezed it. She looked into his eyes as she replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have no idea what that means to me. Thank you, Quinn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded and stood, then held out a hand to her and helped her to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should head back before Sharack sends a search party,” he said. Romiyya nodded and followed as he led the way out of the cave and into the desert. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They made their way back to the outpost by nightfall, where they once again spent the night. Romiyya slept in Quinn’s shirt again, and he once again slept shirtless. This time though, instead of going to sleep facing away from each other, they lay on their backs and spoke quietly until the wee hours of the morning. Romiyya’s confession at the oasis must have finally cracked Quinn’s professional sheen, for he finally began to tell her about himself. He talked a little about his family, of which only his mother was left, and then began to tell her about the perilous years he spent serving under Moff Broysc.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In return she told him about her arrival on Korriban. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My parents thought they were sending me to my death,” she admitted. “Not that they minded. I am their only heir, but I think they wanted to leave the estate to my cousin on my father’s side. He’s human.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That matters so much to them?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It depends on who you ask. My mother is Togruta, but her father was a pure-blood Sith, which is why I have red skin. My mother’s side of the family is in fact more pure blooded than my father’s, which is why my inheritance was never in question. Regardless, they both wanted me dead.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then I believe they got what they deserved. Everything they own will be passed to you when they die, as it should,” Quinn replied. Romiyya was thankful he couldn’t see the besotted smile that settled comfortably on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, thankfully inheritance laws are rather rigid. My cousin, for all the pride my parents take in him, has no pure Sith blood, so his claim will never outweigh mine. Still, sometimes I wonder why my mother’s appearance is more acceptable than mine. Perhaps my father thought I’d look human. Perhaps it’s just me that disgusts them.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn was silent for a long moment. Romiyya almost wished she hadn’t said anything at all. It was certainly nothing he could empathize with. Instead he surprised her by taking her hand in his and squeezing lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are powerful and absolute, and I find you breathtaking.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya’s breath hitched, and she felt a burning behind her eyes. She shut her eyes and squeezed Quinn’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Quinn,” she said softly. They lapsed into comfortable silence, and Romiyya found herself drifting off. She had never been so comfortable with anyone so quickly. Normally she could only sleep beside men if she knew she could beat them in a fight, but with Quinn it was different. She trusted him. She knew that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>could</span>
  </em>
  <span> trust him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>However, that trust needed to work both ways. She wanted him to be able to trust her, only to do so she needed to break Baras’s hold on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Baras…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She remembered her blunder after the holocall, and instantly felt shame. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for the other day,” she said suddenly. Quinn twitched like he’d been about to look at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The other day, when Baras called. I called you a lapdog. I’m sorry, that was rude of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn took a deep breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite all right,” he said. “I owe Lord Baras my life. I know I can be a bit… deferential as a consequence. Perhaps it’s better you call me on it so I can learn to police myself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I- the last thing I want you to do is worry about what you say around me. We need to be able to trust each other, and honesty is part of that,” she said. Quinn nodded minutely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case, I must admit that I am uncomfortable disparaging Lord Baras. I understand that as Sith you and he have a complicated relationship, but I do owe the man everything. I wouldn’t want to seem ungrateful.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Quinn,” Romiyya sighed. “The very last thing you seem is ungrateful. But I do take your meaning. I can’t promise not to be critical of Baras, but I won’t disregard you for defending him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And you should give yourself more credit,” she said fiercely. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the hero of Druckenwell, not Baras. Baras didn’t save thousands of Imperial lives, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you </span>
  </em>
  <span>did. You’re talented and so wonderfully smart, Quinn. That’s why I like you- why I wanted you on my team. You’re good at your job, and you’re a good man. A much better man than Baras.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There was a long beat of silence, but it wasn’t uncomfortable silence. Quinn seemed to be taking her words to heart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The truth does not require thanks,” she replied. “Only respect.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very well put, my lord, but thank you all the same.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya squeezed his hand and smiled into the dark. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should probably get some sleep,” he said. She was loath to end their conversation, but she knew he was right.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sweet dreams, Quinn.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight, my lord.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next morning Romiyya woke with Quinn’s methodic thoughts dancing fuzzily around her awareness. He was awake then. Awake and thinking very intently, though she couldn’t tell what about. His arm was around her again, his forehead resting against the back of her head. She allowed herself a moment of serene comfort before finally opening her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn?” She asked, pretending at grogginess. His arm quickly slipped from around her waist, and if she had truly been just waking up she might have thought it was a dream. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord?” He asked. When she turned around he was already standing and the bed was starting to grow cold. She squinted up at him. He had moles spotted along his chest as well. It was ever so endearing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Funny dream, that’s all,” she said. She caught his blush and bit back a smile. “Now, do you want to figure out how to explain to Sharack that we need a map to the Forbidden Pass, or shall I?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The journey to the Forbidden Pass turned out to be much less harrowing than Romiyya had expected it to be. They found the little shack rather easily, too easily. Romiyya was immediately ill at ease when they were able to walk right up to the door with no opposition. They entered without knocking, and found Master Yonlach and another Jedi sitting for lunch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The other Jedi, a massive brute of a man with dark hair and scruffy sideburns, stood abruptly and reached for his lightsaber.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Yonlach, the Sith you’ve been tracking is upon us. Retreat to safety. I will take on the intruder!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yonlach stood slowly. He was old and small, his skin wrinkled and dry from years spent in the desert. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Control your feelings, Yul-Li,” he said, his voice carrying the same wizened weight that all ancient Jedi seemed to have. “Stand at my side. I will face the trespasser.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yonlach stepped around the table, walking slowly, cautiously, toward them. Romiyya felt Quinn tense behind her, but she remained still. There was no need to come to blows, not until she had the information she required. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Greetings, Sith. I have been aware of your pilgrimage here. You are a fascinating and contradictory example of your Order. I know why you’ve come. Master Nomen Karr’s padawan threatens you somehow. You seek to flush her into the open and silence her. I am here to tell you that I will not be the cause of her exposure, now please, be on your way.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was odd to hear him speak with such fortitude, as his expression never gave away his emotions. She knew he had a connection to the padawan, it was clear for anyone to see, and yet he hid his care for her behind Jedi serenity and professed calm. He would die before he betrayed the padawan, and yet Romiyya had no doubt that he would profess no attachments to the girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jedi were strange creatures.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I have come for information on the padawan. Unfortunately, my duty requires that I cannot leave here without the information I require,” Romiyya replied. She had no interest in fighting the man. He had not wronged her personally, and unlike most Sith she saw no need for purposeless killing. Purposeful killing was another matter, but to kill without purpose was the first step on a path to insanity that she dared not tread.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, and yet mine requires that I say nothing of the girl, so we are at an impasse,” Master Yonlach said. Beside him Yul-Li was practically vibrating with the desperate need to attack.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are psychically linked, the padawan and I, and I have already warned her about you. She will not fall for your manipulations,” Master Yonlach continued.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I only seek to talk to her,” Romiyya said. He raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will not fall for your manipulations, either.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is no honor in manipulation,” Romiyya said. “Every word I say is the truth. If we are to fight, you will be the one to start it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yonlach paused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You showed restraint and reason on your journey here. Your choices reflect a conscientiousness I have never witnessed in a Sith. It would be a shame to kill a Sith with your temperament and ability, a Sith who could seek peace and not violence. Still, should it come to a fight you will not win. Turn away now, please.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He truly believed every word he said. He believed that he would win, that Romiyya could be no match for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must know that I cannot,” Romiyya replied.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does it matter your reasons if your life ends here?” Master Yonlach said. “I am a full Jedi Master, and Yul-Li is a fully trained Knight. You cannot win.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Behind her, Quinn shuffled forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord, the threat is not lost on me. Are you certain you wish to engage them?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It struck her that he was not recommending they flee, simply asking for reassurance. He would stand by her, whatever her decision. He would face down a fully trained Jedi Master and a Jedi Knight without question if she asked him to, and for some reason that sentiment alone seemed like the most important thing in the galaxy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Steady on, Quinn,” she said, her voice strong. “Trust me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Always, my lord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your compatriot’s query is moot,” Master Yonlach said. “As you will be facing us on your own.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Romiyya could even wonder what he meant, he waved a hand and Quinn dropped to the floor, unconscious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya’s eyes blazed and she whipped out her lightsabers, igniting them in a second. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did you do to him?” She snarled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yonlach tutted at her. “As you see, Yul-Li, this is the danger of attachment. She will fall because she cannot control her fear for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You pompous wicked old man! You attacked first! I have come in peace and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the one who harmed my Captain! When your Knight is lying bloody and dismembered at your feet, remember that </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are the one who started this fight!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lashed out at once, and Yul-Li’s lightsaber struck out to stop her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yul-Li, don’t! Blazes, my hand is forced!” Master Yonlach cried. Romiyya could have laughed. What a ridiculous statement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yonlach ignited his saber, but he did not fight. Instead he shut his eyes and concentrated intently. Romiyya could see a faint white glow envelop Yul-Li. Master Yonlach was protecting him. Romiyya let out a growl and kicked off the table, leaping into the air and slamming both sabers down on Yul-Li. He flinched at the force of her blow, and stumbled backwards. Romiyya continued her assault, never letting up. She slashed and hacked at him, using the brutal relentless style of the Sith. Yul-Li was good, there was no question. Even with one lightsaber he managed to parry most of her blows, but he wasn’t good enough. She slashed hard with her red saber, only to flip it into back hand and slash the opposite direction across his chest. He cried out, and she cut his lightsaber in half as he stumbled back. Then she kicked him in the chest and he fell back with a cry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She whirled on Master Yonlach, who, for the first time, appeared less than calm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should never have touched Quinn,” she snarled. She leapt at Yonlach, and he proved to be a far inferior fighter. He may have been a Master, but clearly his talent did not lie in lightsaber skills. He was not strong enough to parry her blows the same way Yul-Li had, and he was not quick enough to block her relentless two-handed attack with only one lightsaber. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She cut his saber in half, and knocked him across the head with her own. He crumpled to the floor, clutching his bleeding forehead. Romiyya pointed her red blade at him, her eyes narrowed in fury. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You underestimated me, Jedi,” she growled. “You underestimated what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> means to me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yonlach, infuriatingly, remained calm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did, and I apologize. Your strength is different from mine, but it is strength all the same,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Yul-Li cried, blood speckling his lips. Romiyya pointed her purple lightsaber at him as he attempted to stand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sith, please, I will tell you what you want to know, only you must spare Master Yonlach!” He said desperately. Romiyya raised an eyebrow at Master Yonlach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mock my attachment, and yet here is your student, ready to betray you and the padawan in order to bargain for your life. Jedi hypocrisy truly knows no limits, it seems.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please! Her name is Jaesa Willsaam, and Nomen Karr has taken her to-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yul-Li,” Master Yonlach said, his voice sharp and empowered by the force. “You have no recollection of the padawan this Sith seeks.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no recollection of the padawan this Sith seeks,” Yul-Li repeated, his voice hollow and robotic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now, sleep,” Master Yonlach said. Yul-Li’s eyes began to droop and suddenly he slumped to the floor, unconscious. Romiyya looked back at Master Yonlach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is a show of power and manipulation the likes of which I have only witnessed on Korriban,” Romiyya said. Master Yonlach flinched, and finally she had broken him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not relish wiping Yul-Li’s mind like that, but his feelings got the better of him,” he said, almost defensive.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You need not explain yourself to me,” Romiyya replied. “I am Sith. I am familiar with the cruel and absolute power a Master holds over his apprentice.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is a terrible thing,” Master Yonlach agreed. “I had to act for the greater good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And yet, who decides the greater good?” Romiyya asked. “I told you I only wish to speak with this Jaesa, and I do not lie. Yet, you refused to believe me. Now my Captain is unconscious and your knight is injured and betrayed by his master. Who’s actions do you think would seem more righteous, to an outside eye?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally Master Yonlach grew angry. Romiyya could see it in the way his lips twisted, the way his eyes narrowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do not attempt to manipulate me, Sith. I know your mind. You twist the truth and use it for your own purposes. You take advantage of weakness. Jaesa’s power is unprecedented. If untouched by the likes of you she has the potential to lead the Jedi to greatness. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> err on the side of caution.” He stood and crossed his arms defensively. With his broken lightsaber and bleeding forehead he looked utterly pitiful. “You know her name, but that is all you will get from me. You may as well kill me. I have found my tranquility, you will not feel the satisfaction of my fear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You Jedi and your piety,” she muttered. She clicked off her lightsabers and clipped them back to her belt. “I grow tired of repeating myself. I only wish to speak to Jaesa.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yonlach looked genuinely surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You only wish to send a message? I am at a loss to understand you, Sith,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That is because you refuse to try to understand,” Romiyya replied. Master Yonlach gave a funny sort of chortle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose you are right in that. Jaesa and I share a profound bond through the force. She will know what has transpired here. What she does with the information is up to her,” he said. Romiyya nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good. Now, I must ask, is there any way to quiet your bond to Jaesa?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yonlach looked suspicious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have a question for you, one that does not concern Jaesa Willsaam.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yonlach frowned, but he nodded. “I can silence the bond for a few minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He shut his eyes for a moment, and when he opened them again he nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are alone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya took a moment to formulate her question. She still wasn’t quite sure what she was looking for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As you are aware I visited the oasis at the Desert Wound Ravine. The entity that lives there told me that I have a sister. It also told me that you would know of this sister,” she said. Master Yonlach frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know of no female Sith turned Jedi,” he said. Romiyya shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This sister would not have been a Sith, otherwise I would have known her. I suspect that this sister is a Jedi, perhaps a padawan Jaesa’s age,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaesa is eighteen. Does that sound right?” He asked. Romiyya frowned. Eighteen years ago her father had left the estate for a year. When he came back he was different; brooding and sullen, quick to anger but otherwise silent. Almost as if he had been in mourning.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she said. “I believe my father could have had another child then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Master Yonlach frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There are nearly a hundred students in Jaesa’s age group, some of which became padawans, one or two of which are already knighted. Do you have any idea which you are looking for?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya frowned, and mulled over what the oasis entity had said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This sister, she would have been on Tatooine recently. She went to the oasis,” she said. Master Yonlach’s eyes grew wide and he looked away suddenly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know who she is,” Romiyya accused. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aside from Jaesa there has only been one other in her age group that has come to Tatooine,” he said in confirmation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You must tell me who she is!” Romiyya said, almost desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The two brightest Jedi of their generation, and you are hunting them both,” Master Yonlach mused. “It is almost unbelievable. No, it is believable, but it’s also more than that.” He looked back at Romiyya, his eyes clouded by relentless thought. “It is destiny.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who is she?” Romiyya asked, her patience dwindling to nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her name is Mayyen Nivean, and she is the Hero of Tython.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Romiyya asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means that she is a great hero among our Order. Respected and admired despite her youth. She was trained by one of our great Masters, a member of the Jedi Council. She has defeated more Sith than you have had masters. She is incorruptible, and she is incredible.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya shuttered at the depth of his reverence and looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for your help,” she said. She desperately wished she had never asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All I ask is that you do not harm Jaesa. She is a kind girl with much to offer the galaxy. I do not wish to see her corrupted into darkness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya found herself suddenly furious at the implications. She was nothing but the scum beneath their righteous Jedi boots. She had a sister who was more precious and more powerful than she could ever hope to be. She was chasing after Jaesa, who was sweet and pure and uncorrupted. Romiyya was nothing but corruption to them, black and wicked, coming to ruin their most precious Jedi. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to Master Yonlach with a sneer on her face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thank you for your help, but you have a debt to repay, Master Jedi,” she said sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What debt?” He asked, once again cautious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My Captain. You hurt him,” she said. “And for that you must pay.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait, but I-” He didn’t get the chance to finish. Romiyya ignited her red lightsaber and moved with unbelievable speed. She severed his lightsaber hand and he screamed, dropping to his knees in agony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What have you done?” He wailed. “Why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya pointed her lightsaber at him, her face bathed in red light, turning her normally clear blue eyes a bloody crimson. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You do not harm the love of a Sith and get away with it,” she said, her voice dark and chillingly silent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But he is not hurt! He is merely unconscious!” Master Yonlach cried. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A debt was owed, and it has been paid. Goodbye, Master Yonlach.” With that Romiyya turned off her lightsaber and lifted Quinn’s body with the force. She carefully levitated him out of the shack, Master Yonlach’s pained cries echoing behind her. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn woke slowly just after they arrived at the Dune Sea Outpost. Romiyya had laid him out on a cot in their small medical tent, and then sat back to meditate while he slept.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” He groaned. Romiyya opened her eyes at the sound of his voice. She moved quickly to the bed and clenched her hands at her sides to keep from reaching out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank the stars you’re all right,” she breathed. “The Jedi said he didn’t hurt you, but I feared- well, nevermind that. You’re all right now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn sat up slowly, his brows narrowed in confusion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you find the padawan?” He asked. Romiyya shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, but Yul-Li was not quite as tight-lipped as his master. Her name is Jaesa Willsaam,” she said. Quinn nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, that’s good. A name is a very useful thing.” He looked up suddenly. “And, your other inquiry? Did Master Yonlach help you there as well?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya’s nose wrinkled in displeasure and she sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. Her name is Mayyen Nivean. She is a Jedi Knight,” she said. Quinn studied her for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What will you do, now that you know her name?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing,” Romiyya said quickly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn frowned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you certain?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite certain. She is… a true Jedi. There is no place in our lives for each other. It is better she never knows the truth. It is better to remain apart.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t need an incorruptible pure-hearted Jedi Knight for a sister, but Quinn didn’t need to hear that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re certain-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-then we should return to Mos Ila as soon as possible. Lord Baras will want an update, and he will be pleased to know we have discovered the padawan’s name.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, you’re quite right. I’ll call for a speeder.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stepped out of the med tent and back into the unforgiving Tatooine sun. Romiyya looked out over the dune sea, back in the direction of Master Yonlach’s house. Her emotions warred inside her. She had called Quinn her love in that house. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>love</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Only, that was a ridiculous sentiment. It must be. How could she come to love him so quickly? No, it must have been a mere slip of the tongue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet, slips of the tongue were typically moments of unfiltered honesty. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yes, perhaps she loved Quinn, though she refused to say for certain whether or not she did. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Regardless, her feelings were inconsequential, because Quinn did not love her. He had said as much that morning in the med bay after Nar Shaddaa, very explicitly, in fact.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>This cannot go on any longer. I need you to understand that I am not interested. At all. Nothing will ever happen between us, and if you persist in these attempts to embarrass me I will ask for reassignment.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya bit back the crushing wave of loneliness that nearly overwhelmed her, and started toward the transport droid.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Like I said last chapter, I always thought there was so much potential in the warrior's Tatooine story. I think I did a modicum of justice to my imagined version of Romiyya's story in this case.<br/>Also I've finally introduced the famous sister! Mayyen holds a special place in my heart as the very first swtor character I ever made. She and Romiyya have a long and complicated history which I am desperately looking forward to writing.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Alderaan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Romiyya couldn’t stop thinking about the vision she’d had at the oasis on Tatooine. She had forgotten to mention it to Quinn in the excitement of everything that had happened that day, and now she wondered whether she should mention it at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The problem was, of course, that she had no idea who had been with her in the vision. It could have been anyone. In fact, it could have been someone she had yet to meet. The oasis creature had said it was her destiny, which meant that it was important. It was a turning point. In the vision she had felt calm, safe. She had trusted the person with her completely. She didn’t trust anyone like that, not at present anyway. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And besides, even if she did find herself beginning to trust someone that intensely, she would constantly be worrying that this was the person who was destined to betray her. It was a maddeningly circular problem. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With no way of knowing who was destined to betray her, her constant musing on the subject was slowly driving Romiyya mad. She needed a distraction, and quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked at the chrono and sighed when she realized it was dinner time. Perhaps she just needed to eat something. She tried to remember what she’d had for lunch, only to realize that she hadn’t had lunch. Following swiftly on that realization was that she hadn’t had breakfast either, and she was starving. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I’m certainly not going to eat by myself,” she muttered, having vague recollections of her mother making scathing comments about women at state dinners eating </span>
  <em>
    <span>by themselves</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed the comm unit by her door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord?” He answered immediately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ever the over-achiever, her Captain Quinn. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The crew is going to be eating dinner together tonight. I suggest you find something to eat other than ration bars,” she said. There was a long moment of silence during which time he no doubt mentally rearranged the entirety of his nightly schedule and went through the ship’s manifest as he tried to remember if they even </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> anything other than ration bars to eat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, right away, my lord. If you need me I shall be in the mess,” he said. They didn’t have a mess. What they had was a tiny room with a sink, a refrigerator, and some cabinets. There was probably a stove. She wasn’t sure though, she had never actually checked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very good, Quinn. I’ll get Vette.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t actually hear him complain, but his sudden and sharp spike of irritation was difficult to miss. Romiyya tried not to laugh as she shut off the comm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya wandered down to the engine room only to find Vette elbows deep in the guts of the Fury. She sighed and crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Should I even ask?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Probably not,” Vette replied, grunting as she attempted to wrench something no doubt very important from its place. “You know, it’s really a wonder this ship flies with how shoddy the Imperial workmanship is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t let Quinn hear you say that,” Romiyya chided half-heartedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh, let him hear. What’s he going to do? Pout at me?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya couldn’t help the laugh that escaped her lips. Quinn was rather excellent at pouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’ll be arriving on Alderaan tomorrow, but before we do I’d like us to have dinner, just the three of us,” she said instead of replying. Vette groaned and looked up at her with a very deep frown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But why?” She whined, sounding entirely too much like a spoilt child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because I’ve made it an order, that’s why,” Romiyya replied. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s Quinn,” Vette complained. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and I’m sure if I were having this conversation with him, his complaint would be that it’s you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vette muttered darkly under her breath and vaguely caught the words “blasted” and “Imperial” and “hope he goes bald.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vette, if we’re to have any hope of out-maneuvering Baras we must learn to work together, that includes you and Quinn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vette sighed a heavily beleaguered sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she muttered. She crawled out of the hole she’d made for herself and wiped her hands on a heavily grease-stained rag. “But if this ends in blood it’s on you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you like,” Romiyya smirked. Vette rolled her eyes and stormed past her in the direction of the mess. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. This should be pleasant. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vette and Quinn were already glaring daggers at each other when Romiyya arrived in the mess. Quinn stood at the counter, chopping something vaguely root-like while something vaguely sauce-like simmered on the stove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, so we do have a stove. Lovely!” Romiyya said approvingly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Captain Tight-pants is making something Kaasian, just to be different,” Vette said darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We had the ingredients for it,” Quinn shot back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have the ingredients for Rylothian stew too, but you wouldn't let me make it!” She snapped. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Children, please, if I wanted a fight I would have asked for dinner in the sparring room,” Romiyya said, stepping between them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That smells lovely Quinn, and Vette, next time we can make what you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both shot her wide-eyed looks.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Next time?” They asked together, then turned to glare at each other. Romiyya bit back a sigh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, next time. We’re a </span>
  <em>
    <span>team</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It’s time we started acting like one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya had once had a conversation with Vette about family, and about how blood did not equal family. As someone who would rather descend into the void than face a single family dinner with her blood relatives, Romiyya rather hoped that their little trio would grow into a sort of family of their own making. Quinn and Vette both meant a great deal to her, and she hoped that their care for her would temper their animosity toward each other.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do we have any alcohol?” Vette asked, rubbing her eyes none too delicately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s an excellent idea, Vette,” Romiyya said, ignoring the implication and instead choosing to focus on the literal sentiment. “I have some Kaasian wine that will likely pair excellently with whatever it is Quinn’s making.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So not what I meant,” Vette muttered. “But, given the circumstances, I’ll take it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya grabbed the bottle from her room and joined them once again in the kitchen. When she arrived Vette was making increasingly more exaggerated faces at Quinn’s back while he stirred whatever was simmering on the stove. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m impressed to see you cooking, Quinn,” Romiyya said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, it is more or less a required skill in the military. You must have a plan for when the ration bars run out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, very practical of you,” she said, smirking at Vette’s exaggerated eye roll. “What is it you’re making, anyway?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kaas City Stew, my lord. Typically it’s made with brandy and served with fish loaves, but I’ve done the best with what was available,” he replied. He dropped the chopped root into the stew and stirred gently. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my god, you guys eat fish in </span>
  <em>
    <span>bread?</span>
  </em>
  <span> What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>wrong </span>
  </em>
  <span>with you?” Vette asked, a deeply horrified look on her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s quite a popular delicacy on Dromund Kaas. It comes in all kinds of shapes and colors. When I was little my parents used to have an entire table full of different kinds of fish-loafs for dinner parties. Of course, they called it river bread,” Romiyya explained. “Much more dignified.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s made of fish?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s made </span>
  <em>
    <span>with</span>
  </em>
  <span> fish, yes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Disgusting.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? They don’t have fish on Ryloth?” Quinn asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess, but we didn’t really eat them. We live in cliff faces and cave systems. We don’t really </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> seafood,” Vette said, looking a little greener than usual. Romiyya rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, whatever you’re imagining, I promise river bread is actually quite delicious. Right, Quinn?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very much so, my lord. My favorite are the red ones,” he said. Romiyya glanced at the red of her hands and swallowed a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m rather partial to the blue ones myself,” she replied, thinking only of the deep ocean blue of his eyes. Quinn looked back at her, his eyes catching hers for mere seconds before looking quickly away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, I suppose the blue aren't not so bad,” he replied diplomatically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah, Quinn, you are ever so sensible,” she said with a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try, my lord,” he said, the back of his neck turning pink. Vette made a gagging sound. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear, it’s like living with newlyweds,” she muttered. Romiyya shot her a glare as the pink of Quinn’s neck turned a deep crimson. Vette gave her an unapologetic and decidedly unimpressed look in response. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The food is ready, my lord,” Quinn said suddenly, breaking the tense silence that had descended upon the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wonderful. Thank you for cooking, by the way. I didn’t actually expect you to when I requested dinner,” she said. He shook his head as he made his way to the table with a steaming pot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was no bother, my lord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meaning, of course, that it was a great bother that had interrupted his entire evening and required him to delay things he’d rather get done tonight. She wondered if he had cooked because he felt it was his duty to please her, or because he’d wanted to impress her. She hoped desperately that it was the latter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn doled out two spoon-fulls of stew to each of them. It was a deep blue color and smelled of salt and spices. It smelled like the kitchen at the Ri’ka estate, and Romiyya smiled as nostalgia seeped into her bones. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This smells lovely, Quinn,” she said. Quinn shot her a grateful look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have my thanks, my lord,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, thanks, or whatever,” Vette said, poking at her stew with her spoon. “I just- is it supposed to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>blue</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong with blue?” Romiyya asked, very pointedly looking at Vette’s very blue hand. Vette sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” she said morosely. Romiyya smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thought not. Well, I suppose we should dig in before it gets cold, then.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The first bite was savory heaven, and Romiyya was immediately transported back to her childhood on Dromind Kaas, walking with her nanny through the street markets, buying funny shaped river bread and soaking it in sweet blue milk before taking a bite. Romiyya reached across the table but stopped just shy of touching Quinn’s hand. He looked up at her, his eyes the same color as the stew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn, this is wonderful,” she said. Vette made a noise of agreement, but didn’t elaborate. Quinn nodded shortly, but he had something like a smile on his face as he did.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my lord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the meal passed much more pleasantly than it had begun, and when they were finished they carefully packed the leftovers to save for the next night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived on Alderaan late the next morning. It was nothing more or less than a slowly evolving shit show. Romiyya and Quinn were sent running around half the bloody planet like womp rats with their head’s cut off. The chase for the Jaesa woman’s parents was mind numbingly dull, and required a favor from an Organa. The payment for which was a violent and brutal battle that left Romiyya bloodied and exhausted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been clipped by an explosive blast from one of the Ulgo war droids, and the hearing in her right ear was badly damaged. Not only that, but shrapnel had cut into her arms. Thankfully, the chest plate she’d purchased on Nar Shaddaa had done its job and protected her most vulnerable heart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn insisted on stopping at an Imperial medical way station before he would allow them to continue to Castle Organa. Romiyya, however, disagreed. She didn’t trust Gisselle Organa not to betray them to the Willsaams, and she wanted to get to Castle Organa as quickly as possible. Unfortunately, Quinn put his foot down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn, we must get there before Gisselle can warn the Willsaams of our arrival! We simply don’t have time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We will </span>
  <em>
    <span>make</span>
  </em>
  <span> time,” he snapped. Romiyya looked furiously at him, but he didn’t even twitch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine,” she snarled. She stormed into the way station tent with a fury that sent the Imperial medical officers running from her like scattering insects. She sat down on one of the available cots and glared at Quinn from under her lashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it quick before I change my mind,” she snapped. Quinn didn’t even bother to reassure her. He simply dropped to his knees and began the tedious task of putting her back together. He plucked the shrapnel from her arms, and wrapped them securely in kolto-soaked bandages. The bandages were cold but his hands were warm where they brushed against the skin of her arms. The sharp contrast in temperature made goosebumps break out along her arms and exposed chest. She shivered as his fingers brushed her upper arm, just a scant few inches from her breast. It would be so easy for him to move his fingers just a little to the left….</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something wrong?” He asked. Romiyya looked away furiously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just a chill,” she muttered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a much colder planet than I was expecting,” he agreed. “Perhaps you should have worn more practical armor,” he said pointedly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s practical is what keeps me alive, and I’d say this armor has done its job,” Romiyya shot back. Quinn looked up at her with a raised eyebrow as he moved to the other arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re angry with me,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. But I’ll get over it,” she huffed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just because I made you stop for treatment?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That and a million other reasons, but she didn’t feel like arguing with him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m just worried that we’ll miss our chance at the Willsaams. Baras will not forgive me for failure. You can be reassigned. Vette can sneak away. I will be murdered if I fail,” she said matter of factly. It didn’t bother her on the whole, the knowledge that Baras was most certainly going to try and kill her. That said, she wasn’t exactly eager to begin her tenure rotting in an unmarked grave, and it was stressful to have the threat constantly looming over her. She wasn’t sure how the Imperial soldiers lived with it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t kill you,” Quinn said sharply. Romiyya laughed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn, darling, if you truly believe that then you are a lost cause,” she said, more amused than chiding. She had slipped, calling him darling, but hopefully he hadn’t noticed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished bandaging her other arm and rested his hands on the tops of her thighs as he looked up at her. His hands were so warm, they chased away the last of the Alderaanian chill from her bones. Her stomach twisted itself into knots and she felt her cheeks beat. Thank the stars she had red skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baras won’t kill you,” he said. “That’s not a delusion. It’s a promise.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya swallowed hard. In the back of her mind she realized that his hands extended almost the entire width of her thighs. All he had to do was squeeze, or pull her toward him. It would be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so easy.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re sweet,” she said. “But I’d rather not test your ability to fulfill such a promise so soon. Let’s go, shall we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn looked like he wanted to say something more, but all he did was nod. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I- I think we should.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took his hands off her with a muttered “apologies,” and instantly Romiyya felt cold again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They thanked the med droid for the supplies and continued on to find the Willsaams. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they eventually did find the Willsaams, Romiyya offered them wealth and a haven on Dromund Kaas, which they took relatively easily. She had no idea what they would actually find when Baras’s people greeted them at the Kaas City spaceport (most likely death or imprisonment), but frankly she didn’t much care. They had been all too ready to give up their lives of servitude for wealth, no matter the consequences it had for their daughter. Perhaps they were not being purposefully malicious, but they clearly didn’t care about their daughter as much as they cared about themselves, and so as soon as they left her sight, Romiyya forgot them and whatever ugly fate they may yet face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They didn’t matter, in the grand scheme of things. They were unimportant and little. She was much greater than them, and she shouldn’t have to waste her time or energy thinking on them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were making their way back to the spaceport when Romiyya caught sight of black hair and cybernetics.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It couldn’t be…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you mind going on ahead? I want to go to the market before we leave. They don’t sell killik silks anywhere else in the galaxy, and I’ve been dying to get my hands on some,” she admitted. Quinn gave her an amused though slightly befuddled glance and nodded politely. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my lord. I shall meet you back on the Fury.” He walked off into the spaceport, and Romiyya turned back around and made her way to the market. She did indeed stop at the tailor’s stalls, in part because bringing something back with her would complete her ruse, but mostly because she hadn’t been lying about wanting something made from killik silk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look very dashing in that uniform,” she remarked idly. The man who’d been not-so-subtly following her smirked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, my lord,” he said. Romiyya turned to face Rathari fully. He looked much healthier, now out of the Sith employ. His skin had regained some of its color, and his eyes were once again green. His hair was thick and black, and in the back of her mind Romiyya persistently squandered the little voice that told her she very clearly had a type. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I assume you’re not making such open and reckless contact because you missed my pretty face?” She asked. Rathai shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, I’ve found something that I thought you ought to know. I don’t trust the comms on your ship, though.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Smart man,” Romiyya agreed. Quinn had been over the ship with a fine toothed comb, so Romiyya was fairly confident in its security. That said, she didn’t particularly relish the idea of having to explain to Quinn why she was speaking with a still breathing Rathari, so it was probably best he didn’t comm her while aboard the Fury.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sorted through the stalls of silks absent-mindedly. “What did you find?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mayyen Nivean, Jedi Knight. Former Padawan of Battle of Coruscant hero, Orgus Din, and current Master of Padawan Kira Carsen, former Child of the Emperor.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya looked up sharply at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rathari nodded, his face grim.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It appears that this Nivean woman is the Jedi’s greatest weapon against the Emperor. They’ve been sending her all over the galaxy to hunt down great Sith lords and personally foil the Emperor’s plans. She’s certainly someone to watch.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya stopped at a patterned silk scarf and ran her fingers along the spiralled designs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had been lying to Quinn when she’d said she’d do nothing with her sister’s name. Of course, at the time it had been the truth, but then she’d remembered Lord Rathari, off in the galaxy waiting to be used at her will. She’d sent him nothing but the name, and he had accepted the responsibility without question. He didn’t know that Mayyen was her sister, and if it were up to her, he would never know. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What else did you find out?” She asked leadingly. Rathari shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not much else. She’s only eighteen, seems to be the paragon of Jedi virtue. She’s got a nice crew going, some real professionals, all older than her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anything about her family?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nope. Nivean’s a dead name as far as the Imperial and Republic galactic records are concerned. No parents, no siblings, nothing. It’s suspicious to be honest. There’s no record of her existence prior to her showing up as a Jedi Padawan at thirteen years old.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thirteen?” Romiyya asked. Rathari nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thirteen was much too old for the typical padawan. Whoever this woman- this </span>
  <em>
    <span>girl</span>
  </em>
  <span> was, she was certainly hiding something. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Rathari,” Romiyya said. “You’ve been most helpful to me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rathari nodded slow and smirking. His eyes turned dark, hooded by his black lashes, and Romiyya felt a stirring low in her stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am yours to use, my lord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you now?” She asked, her tone teasing and more than a little flirtatious. Rathari’s smirk only grew wider.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“On a completely unrelated note, I’m renting a room just down that street over there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Well. It wouldn’t kill Quinn and Vette to wait a little longer, would it?</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ahh, Alderaan, home to beautiful scenery and tedious side-quests. I've always liked the light side option for the warrior here, because they basically fight in an actual battle with the Organas.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Hutta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was almost four hours before Romiyya finally made it back to the spacedock with a bow-legged gait and a very pleased smile. She practically floated into the ship, unable to wipe the smile off her face. Quinn and Vette were both waiting for her in the common area. They looked up when she arrived. Vette wolf whistled and Quinn grew flush. </p><p>“Decided to have some fun before we leave, boss lady?” Vette asked. Romiyya winked at her.</p><p>“I have absolutely no idea what you mean, Vette,” she replied blithely. Quinn’s expression grew pinched and he huffed out a breath through his nose. </p><p>“My lord, Darth Baras has been waiting for you on the holo for some time.”</p><p>Romiyya rolled her eyes. </p><p>“That man I swear. If it weren’t for how often he propagated his own brilliance, I’d be certain he couldn’t get anything done without me,” she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm. Vette snorted and Quinn, if it were possible, grew even more flustered. </p><p>“Yes, well, be that as it may, he is also an impatient man, and he is waiting on the holo.”</p><p>“And I had been having such a nice day,” Romiyya sighed.</p><p>“Yes, we’re all well aware of that, my lord,” Quinn muttered darkly. She raised a brow at him, but he refused to meet her eyes.</p><p>“Well, all right, put him through.” </p><p> </p><p>After spending a good ten minutes berating her tardiness, Baras finally managed to gather enough of his sense to congratulate her on a job well done. Or, more accurately, to acknowledge that she had been successful before threatening her with what would happen should she not be one day.</p><p>“We are closing in on Jaesa Willsaam. Expect news soon, my apprentice,” he said before cutting the signal. </p><p>“What an unbelievable bore,” Romiyya said, utterly exhausted by the mere minutes she’d spent in his presence.</p><p>“You can say that again,” Vette agreed.</p><p>“My lord,” Quinn said, his tone sharp and purposeful the way it was when he was simultaneously judging her and helping her. “I thought it prudent not to interrupt Darth Baras, but we received a recorded transmission while you were... <em> out </em>. It is queued when you are ready.”</p><p>Romiyya frowned. </p><p>“Put it through, Quinn,” she said. He tapped on the holocom and the holographic image of a young woman appeared. She was tall and curvaceous, with short dark hair and a round face. She appeared to be similar in age to Romiyya and Vette.</p><p>“Sith,” she began. “I am Jaesa Willsaam.” </p><p>Romiyya exchanged a surprised glance with Quinn. </p><p>“This is bold of her.” </p><p>“Undoubtedly, my lord.” </p><p>“My Master, Nomen Karr, has no idea I’m sending this message. Let’s be honest- we both know this isn’t about us.”</p><p>“Ah, the hunted seeks the hunter,” Quinn mused. Romiyya frowned. That was a very self-aware statement for a woman who had spent the last few months systematically running and hiding from their every movement. </p><p>“Our masters pretend otherwise, but this <em> is </em> personal. You and I are only pawns in their private war. Those I care about are caught in the middle. It has to stop.”</p><p>“Wow. Gotta give it to her, she sure has guts,” Vette said, sounding more genuinely surprised than Romiyya had ever heard her. </p><p>“She certainly does,” Romiyya replied absently, her focus entirely on the message. </p><p>“I appreciate directness, and as merciful as your actions have been, it's time you stopped this passive-aggressive campaign. This message includes coordinates where I will be waiting in my ship. Let’s discuss this face to face. No more nonsense.” The holorecording cut out, and they were left in silence. </p><p>“What do you think, Quinn?” Romiyya asked. </p><p>“Likely a trap, my lord. Noman Karr may have put her up to it.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t listen to Captain Paranoid here,” Vette cut in sharply. “I don’t think it’s a trap. I trust her.”</p><p>“<em> Whatever </em> the case, the coordinates are set, my lord. We can rendezvous with her ship whenever you give the word.” </p><p>Romiyya nodded. </p><p>“Give me a moment, then. I need to think about this.” </p><p>“As you say.” Quinn nodded stiffly and headed off in the direction of the flight deck, where he would be waiting for her decision. </p><p>“I know what Quinn thinks, but you saw her the same as I did. She’s tough, and honest. If this is a trap, she didn’t set it,” Vette said. Romiyya nodded. </p><p>“I happen to agree. Unfortunately that does not mean we can afford to forgo caution. Jaesa was right about one thing, this is personal for Nomen Karr and Baras both. If he realizes what she’s done, he’ll surely use it to his advantage.” </p><p>“We’re going to have to take that chance, then,” Vette said. Romiyya sighed.</p><p>“You’re probably right. Pity, I was having a good day for this first time in months.” </p><p>Vette waggled her eyebrows. </p><p>“Oh yeah? And who, may I ask, was the lucky recipient of your first good day in months?” </p><p>“Our friend from Nar Shaddaa,” Romiyya replied with a smirk. Vette’s jaw dropped.</p><p>“No! You slut! You have to tell me everything,” she said, a vivid glee in her blue eyes.</p><p>“I will- later though. If this does end up being a trap then you can badger me about it all you like while I’m laid up in the med bay,” she said. Vette shook her head. </p><p>“The first interesting thing to happen since Nar Shaddaa and we’re too busy to talk about it. Imperial life sucks.”</p><p>“Don’t let-”</p><p>“I know, don’t let Quinn hear me say that.”</p><p>“He’d be utterly scandalized,” Romiyya laughed.</p><p>“Whatever. He could use a good scandal.”</p><p>“At least refrain from damaging his delicate Imperial psyche until <em> after </em> we’ve finished walking into a trap.” </p><p>Vette sighed an extraordinarily put upon sigh. </p><p>“Fine,” she grumbled. Romiyya left her to her grumblings and went to join Quinn on the flight deck.</p><p>“Did you know that in order to qualify for the Imperial Academy I had to undergo rigorous physical testing?” Quinn asked apropos of nothing.</p><p>“Is that your not-so-subtle way of telling me that you heard Vette and I gossiping about you?” </p><p>Quinn met her eyes with something resembling a smile. </p><p>“Is that what you gathered, my lord?” </p><p>“Actually, I gathered that you must have incredible stamina,” she replied with a teasing smirk. Quinn went red and all hint of amusement slipped from his face. Damn that man, he was so dedicated to making himself unhappy it was ridiculous. </p><p>“Apologies,” Romiyya said, looking out into space. “That was inappropriate.” </p><p>“No matter, my lord. Simply say the word and I will set course to Jaesa Willsaam’s ship.” </p><p>“Yes, all right. Proceed.” </p><p>Quinn nodded and sat back in the Captain’s chair. He looked very at home there, before the great span of the control panel and the steering rods. The map of the galaxy at his side and all of space before him. It suddenly struck Romiyya that she had never seen him look so comfortable. </p><p>“You look right at home in that chair, Quinn,” she said. He hummed.</p><p>“Yes, my lord. Piloting is one of the skills in which I particularly excelled at the Academy.” </p><p>Romiyya sat next to him in the co-pilot’s chair. It usually remained empty as they had no use of it. Not with Quinn as skilled as he was. Romiyya’d had <em> some </em>piloting training herself, but it had never been her strong suit. Before Quinn had arrived, Vette had been the one flying the ship. </p><p>“You mean you enjoyed it,” she said. </p><p>“That as well, my lord,” he agreed. Why was it so difficult for him to speak to her like a normal person? Why did he insist upon the formality of rank at all times? </p><p>“What else did you enjoy?” She asked, hoping to pull a little more humanity from him before he shut down completely. He looked uncomfortable for a moment, but when she didn’t push, he settled. </p><p>“I enjoyed cooking,” he said honestly. “It started as a practical skill but I became rather good at it.” </p><p>“Ah, so that’s why you were so keen on cooking the other night,” she said with a fond smile. Quinn nodded, his eyes set forward, not looking at her. </p><p>“Just so, my lord.” </p><p>“Well, whenever you should feel the need to stretch that particular set of muscles again, just let me know. Your cooking is marvelous. I am desperate for more,” she said truthfully. She was desperate for more of him period. She would take any part of him he could, any small piece he would deign to offer. If all she ever got from him was home-cooked meals and a sentence or two of sentiment every other month- well- it would never be enough, but it would have to suffice. </p><p>“I will make a note of it, my lord,” he said. Romiyya bit back a sigh and looked out at the stars, her heart heavy in her chest. </p><p>“I’ve always loved the stars,” she admitted. “They go on forever. Nothing could ever stop them, ever hold them back. They’re eternal. They’re beautiful.”</p><p>“Yes. Very beautiful,” he said. She turned back to him and was surprised to find he was already looking at her. There was a long moment during which they just stared into each other's eyes, unwilling, unable, to look away. Then Romiyya, recalling how cold he’d gone only moments ago at the mere suggestion of her flirting, looked away in shame. She stood and began making her way toward the door. </p><p>“Let me know when we’ve arrived,” she said. </p><p>“Of course, my lord.” </p><p> </p><p>It was a trap- not that any of them were surprised. Noman Karr sent two Jedi in Jaesa’s place. Romiyya didn’t kill them. One of them was clearly already well on his way to the dark side, and the other was only doing what he was told. He, like she and Jaesa, was only a pawn. She was tired of killing pawns. All it did was add to the blood on her hands, and it had no effect on the men in charge. To them pawns were nothing but fodder, to be used and replaced like cheap tools.</p><p>Baras called after she returned to the Fury saying that Nomen Karr had called for a battle to the death. So, of course Baras wanted <em> her </em> to go in his stead. </p><p>“He wants us both dead, and this is how he plans to do it,” she said as soon as Baras cut their communications. She looked at Quinn. He was very clearly conflicted, his thoughts a raging storm against her mind. On Alderaan he had sworn Baras would not kill her, and yet he did not want to admit that Baras’s present plan might be to send her to her death. His loyalty to Baras was stifling the greatness in him. Romiyya couldn’t wait to sever it. </p><p>“Regardless of Baras’s intentions I believe we must take the utmost care in approaching Nomen Karr. He is dangerous, undoubtedly, and he will not show mercy,” Quinn said diplomatically. Romiyya nodded. </p><p>“Yes, I agree. For all Karr is a Jedi he has been more than willing to allow innocents to die in order to protect Jaesa. He has most certainly fallen from the light. I am confident in my abilities but unlike Master Yonlach, Nomen Karr is a very skilled duelist. This will be challenging.” </p><p>“If I may make a suggestion, my lord,” Quinn said. </p><p>“Always, Quinn.” </p><p>He nodded with a grateful look. He didn’t smile though, he never smiled. </p><p>“If Nomen Karr is as unstable as you believe, perhaps pushing him toward that insanity will unbalance him, making him easier to defeat.”</p><p>“I dunno, that might only make him more dangerous. If he let’s go of the whole Jedi thing, then he really won’t have any mercy,” Vette argued. Romiyya frowned.</p><p>“You both make good points, but I won’t be able to judge until I see him myself. Quinn, set course for Hutta.”</p><p>“Right away, my lord.” </p><p> </p><p>The day they spent on Hutta was a difficult one. Nomen Karr arrived and tried to kill Romiyya. She exposed his corruption, only for Jaesa to arrive and find him seething and furious. It was visibly difficult for her to see her so-called Jedi Master looking so much like a Sith. </p><p>Romiyya was less surprised, however. No one stuck in a relentless war of ego with Darth Baras was going to be pure of heart. </p><p>But then Jaesa wanted to use her power on Romiyya. </p><p>Romiyya let her, because it was the only way for Jaesa to trust her, but she was all too aware of Quinn at her side. What would he think of what Jaesa discovered?</p><p>What <em> was </em> Jaesa going to discover? Romiyya almost didn’t want to know. </p><p>Jaesa bowed her head to her hands and concentrated. Romiyya could feel the power coming off of her in waves. It was a fascinating ability. She could feel it nagging at the edge of her consciousness. Were she not force sensitive, she might not have even felt it. </p><p>“There is great contradiction within you,” Jaesa began. “I see darkness- greed, anger, hate… but there is light as well- mercy, justice…. Your intentions are… <em> unknowable </em>.” </p><p>She looked utterly shocked, and Romiyya had to admit that she was as well. </p><p>“Unknowable?” She asked, curiously. “Fascinating.”</p><p>“No, this has never happened. I have never seen such balance before,” Jaesa said. “How is it possible?”</p><p>“If you want to know something about me, you need only ask,” Romiyya said. </p><p>“No!” Jaesa snapped, clearly unbalanced by the discovery. “I could never be certain of the answer.”</p><p>“I thought you weren’t to use your power as a crutch?” Romiyya asked, more than a little amused. Jaesa didn’t seem to be all that much younger than her, and yet the naivete in her was clear. She had been taught so little, and understood even less. She had clearly not been listening to Nomen Karr, even when she claimed to. </p><p>“Don’t try to manipulate me, Sith! You’ve given me no choice but to fight!” She snapped, taking out her lightsaber. Romiyya sighed as she took up her own blades. </p><p>“You Jedi, honestly. I can’t tell you how many times I’ve heard one of your kind say that I’ve given them ‘no choice.’ Perhaps you ought to examine your own prejudices, Jaesa. What have I done tonight that would suggest I want to fight you?” She asked as she ignited her lightsabers. The dark cavern became awash in purple and red light, drowning out the pale green of Jaesa’s saber.</p><p>“You have kidnapped my Master!” Jaesa shouted as she leapt into the air and slashed down. Romiyya blocked her blow easily with her red saber, and used the purple to knock her aside. Jaesa stumbled back, her face seething. </p><p>“Kidnapped, <em> really, </em>” Romiyya huffed. “He’s the one who challenged me to a blasted duel to the death.”</p><p>Jaesa once again looked confused. She came at Romiyya using a series of increasingly erratic blows. She had a promising basis of skill. She was very athletic in her movements, spinning and striking with both sides of her saber. Unfortunately, she was very clearly untrained and unskilled. She was no match at all for Romiyya, who patronizingly knocked her blows aside and dodged out of the way of her slopper assaults. </p><p>“Oh dear, are you sure you’re a Jedi? That’s very sloppy footwork, I must say. Plant your back foot, and <em> then </em> strike. Oh, and on the turns you must remember to tighten your core to maintain balance,” she advised. This only served to further incense Jaesa, who at once became even sloppier and lost whatever semblance of form she had. Romiyya sighed, her disappointment clear to everyone in the room. She struck two hard blows, one to stop Jaesa hard in her tracks, and another to knock her to the floor. Then she put her purple lightsaber away and reached out with the force to snatch Jaesa’s lightsaber into her own hand. </p><p>“If someone is giving you combat advice, the intelligent thing to do is take it, no matter the source. Naivete as a result of poor instructors I understand, however willful ignorance is utterly unacceptable, not to mention stupid. Do you understand?” Romiyya asked. Jaesa, still stuck in a severe frown, nodded.</p><p>“I won’t make the same mistake twice,” she said, clearly gearing up to strike again. Romiyya shoved her aside with the force. </p><p>“<em> Know </em> when you are beaten,” she said fiercely. </p><p>“Just kill me, then!” Jaesa shouted. “Get it over with and kill me!” </p><p>Romiyya rolled her eyes and put her red lightsaber away as well. </p><p>“And they say Sith are dramatic,” she said blithely. “I have no interest in killing you. You are strong and powerful. Though you are untrained, I see the potential within you. To kill you would be nothing more or less than a foolish waste.”</p><p>Unbelievably, Jaesa’s frown deepened.</p><p>“Your actions- they reflect only light. You appear to be an agent of the dark side, but it’s a mask,” she mused.</p><p>“I wear no masks, Jaesa. I simply do what I believe is right,” Romiyya said. “I show mercy, I believe in justice, but make no mistake- I <em> am </em> Sith. The Sith code speaks of freedom, and that includes the freedom to choose both darkness and light.” </p><p>A spark lit in Jaesa’s eyes, one Romiyya was all too familiar with. It was the spark of understanding, the spark of enlightenment. She had finally heard the truth of what Romiyya was saying, and it meant something to her. She understood, and she agreed. </p><p>“Yes- I- I believe I understand,” Jaesa said. “But what of Master Karr? His deception is a much uglier one.” </p><p>Romiyya looked over at Quinn, he met her gaze steadily. He would make no suggestion here. He deferred to her in all matters of the force, it seemed. Either that, or he would not make her look weak in front of Jaesa.</p><p>“Nomen Karr is corrupt. Left unchecked his corruption will spread. He, like Baras, is manipulative and wrong. We must kill him,” Romiyya decided. Jaesa’s eyes went wide and she looked at Master Karr.</p><p>“I- I don’t want him to die. He was my Master,” she said. “Can we not just arrest him? Or send him to the Jedi to be healed?”</p><p>Romiyya shook her head. “No. To arrest him would be to leave him with a fate worse than death. To send him back to the council would be to give another chance to a man who has already squandered many. The most important thing you will ever learn is when to show mercy, and when to show decisive action.”</p><p>Jaesa’s hands trembled, but a look of steel settled over her face and she nodded.</p><p>“All my life I’ve put up with deceit and denial. I thought the Jedi would be different. You’ve shown me otherwise. You’ve exposed Master Karr for what he truly is,” she said fiercely. Romiyya nodded and handed Jaesa back her lightsaber. </p><p>“I will kill him if you need me to,” Romiyya said. Jaesa shook her head. </p><p>“It should be me,” she said. “I’m the one he took advantage of.” </p><p>Romiyya nodded approvingly. She stepped back next to Quinn and watched as Jaesa stepped forward to kill her former Master.</p><p>“That was a stroke of brilliance, my lord. Now she can never return to the Jedi, and she will be devoted to you,” Quinn said. Romiyya shook her head. </p><p>“Sometimes it isn’t about strategy, Quinn. Sometimes it’s about what’s right. Jaesa needs to take control of her life, and this is how she will achieve that end.” </p><p>Quinn nodded, a contemplative look on his face. </p><p>“Of course, my lord,” he said. It was clear he didn’t quite understand her reasoning, but it was no matter. If his strategic mind could find value in her actions then all the better for them. </p><p>Romiyya returned her attention to Jaesa.</p><p>“The Jedi will disavow you, you know,” Nomen Karr spat. “You will be labeled an enemy of the Order. You will <em> never </em> be allowed to return.”</p><p>“At least I will finally know where I stand,” Jaesa said. She raised her lightsaber, the pale green glow reflecting oddly on Nomen Karr’s orange eyes. </p><p>“You took me as far as you were able. I’m sorry it had to end this way.” And with one decisive stroke, Nomen Karr was dead. </p><p>Jaesa stood still, a pain in her eyes that Romiyya allowed. She stepped closer and put her hand on Jaesa’s shoulder.</p><p>“Do not hold back your emotions, Jaesa. You are saddened by his death; allow yourself to feel it. Your emotions will only make you stronger.”</p><p>Jaesa nodded, tears falling freely from her eyes. </p><p>“Thank you, Master,” she said. Romiyya frowned at the title because it was very clear that Jaesa was not saying it as a Sith would to their Master, but as a Jedi would. Still, Jaesa was clearly an agent of the light. To corrupt that would be a disservice to her.</p><p>When Jaesa had finally composed herself she turned around with reddened eyes and damp cheeks. </p><p>“It’s your power that reveals a person’s true nature. The fear you inspire forces truth to the surface. I want that,” she said, her voice cracking as she choked on the words. Romiyya shook her head. </p><p>“I have experienced both sides of the force,” she said. “You are an agent of the light. To change that would be to change the very heart of you. You have your own path as I have mine. They need not be the same. You will find power in your own ways.”</p><p>Jaesa offered her a watery smile and a mirthless chuckle. </p><p>“How is it that I have learned more in five minutes with you than I ever did with Master Karr?” She asked. </p><p>“Because Nomen Karr was a lot of things, but above all he was selfish, and selfishness is a poor quality for a teacher,” Romiyya replied. Jaesa nodded.</p><p>“I trust you, Master. If remaining on the light side will serve you best, I embrace it. Please, let me stand by your side. I’ll follow you, wherever it takes me.” </p><p>“You don’t even need to ask, Jaesa. I will train you.”</p><p>Jaesa thanked her and Romiyya nodded. </p><p>“The first thing we’re going to do is work on your lightsaber form,” she said. Jaesa pinked in embarrassment. </p><p>“I’m ready when you are, Master.”</p><p> </p><p>Vette was thrilled to have yet another woman on the ship. She was even more thrilled that this one was not an occasionally psychotic Sith Lord. She and Jaesa quickly hit it off, with Vette interrogating Jaesa about all the latest Alderaanean fashion trends. They wandered off with Vette promising to get Jaesa settled in the crew’s quarters. When they were finally gone Romiyya turned to Quinn, only to find him looking after Vette and Jaesa with a frown on his face. </p><p>“You disapprove of how I handled that,” Romiyya said knowingly. Quinn pursed his lips. </p><p>“I do question the wisdom of taking an apprentice who is still very clearly devoted to the Jedi ways, and of allowing her to remain connected to the light side of the force,” he said diplomatically. Questioning her wisdom, she could have laughed. What an outrageously inappropriate thing to say to a superior, to a Sith. She sometimes worried about the liberties she allowed him to take, and how they impacted the way he viewed her. Perhaps the reason he refused her advances was because he saw her as weak. She allowed criticism, she was merciful, she allowed her people freedom and security instead of forcing them to live under her threat. If she were a normal Sith she would punish him for daring to question her. </p><p>But she was not a normal Sith. Somewhere along the course of her life she had been cursed with a conscience. It was dreadful.</p><p>“If I allowed Jaesa to turn to the dark side, then I would be taking away all of her best qualities. She doesn’t know how to walk the line between light and dark the way I do. In time she might, but for now she doesn’t understand that there are no absolutes, not really. Now she is light, but were she to follow the dark side, then she would be completely and utterly dark. </p><p>She would be subservient and conniving. She would be incapable of mercy or kindness. She would have all the worst qualities of the Sith, and only their worst qualities. This way I am allowing her to keep her independence, her mercy, the things that make Jaesa, <em>Jaesa </em>. Surely you can understand that?” </p><p>Quinn did not look like he understood. </p><p>“But surely the Sith and the dark side are superior in the force, so why allow Jaesa to remain a Jedi?” He asked. Romiyya was silent for a moment as she thought about how best to respond.</p><p>“The Sith are not pure darkness. We are freedom, Quinn. Freedom can not exist while subservience poisons one's mind. Jaesa would find no freedom in darkness, only in light,” she said. Quinn’s frown deepened, but he nodded all the same. </p><p>“I see, my lord.” </p><p>Romiyya smiled lightly. </p><p>“No you don’t, but it’s all right,” she said, patting his chest. Quinn made a face, but he didn’t stop her. </p><p>Progress, perhaps?</p><p><em> Yes </em> , she thought. <em> Progress. </em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jedi and Sith philosophies are so interesting and complicated. I've always liked the sort of neutral philosophy too, because the balance is so intriguing. I've always felt like if you can master both sides you'd be much more powerful than either side. Sort of like Revan. To be honest, a lot of Romiyya ended up being modeled after Revan. The lightsabers, most obviously.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Interlude - The Fury</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>In Baras’s infinite kindness he managed to find it in himself to make Romiyya a Lord of the Sith for her actions on Hutta. Immediately after which, he sent her to Nar Shaddaa to go kill a Republic general for him. Romiyya killed General Gonn and the Chiss traitor quickly and without incident. Afterwards she sat heavily in an empty cantina booth and patted the seat next to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know if that’s entirely appropriate, my lord,” Quinn said. Romiyya sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn, it’s been a very long day and I need a drink. Please, for kriff’s sake, sit down,” she said. Quinn immediately did as he was told and Romiyya barely repressed a sigh and decided not to bother commenting on his canine-like obedience. They sat in tired silence until the waiter came to take their order. Romiyya ordered a Corellian sunrise and glared daggers at Quinn when he opened his mouth to comment. Quinn ordered dart flower tea. Romiyya tried not to look too disappointed. He did have to fly the ship after all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am growing tired of being Baras’s personal executioner,” Romiyya said as she watched the colors of the sunrise fuz together at the seams. Quinn hummed into his tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I must admit that I am surprised it is these executions you object to,” Quinn said. Romiyya shot him a glare.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you’re saying I’m a raging psychopath?” She asked. Quinn blinked, clearly not following her train of thought. It took him a second to find the connections her mind had made, but once he had he shook his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, apologies, I see I’ve been too vague. I meant that of all the things Baras has asked of you, killing a Republic general and an Imperial traitor hardly seems like something to object to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you admit that Baras is asking me to do unreasonably ghastly things?” Romiyya asked, eyes sharp. Quinn blinked again and opened his mouth before quickly snapping it shut. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see I am not going to win this one,” he said instead. Romiyya sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn, every soldier is subject to the orders of his superiors, but if those orders are wrong, then it is up to the soldier to correct them. I know you of all people understand this, so why are you so committed to defending Baras?” She asked. Quinn stared into his tea for a long moment. When he finally looked up his eyes were a piercing blue, sharp and cutting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe Baras is right,” he said. “I may not always agree with his methods, but he is working to better the Empire. Those he deems traitorous are traitors, and those he deems worthy of glory are so. You yourself are a prime example of his good judgement.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya sucked on her drink, embarrassed to meet his eyes. It wasn’t the first time he’d praised her skill, but she had always been and would continue to be deeply affected by his good opinion of her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Quinn,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are most welcome, my lord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For what it’s worth, Quinn, I believe you are an exceptionally good man. I’m sorry Baras has got his hooks in you, because I think all he’s doing is dragging down your brilliance.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn looked up at her sharply and seemed more than a little surprised. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You- I mean- thank you, my lord. I do endeavour to perform up to Imperial standards,” he said. Romiyya shook her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, you misunderstand me–I don’t mean that you’re a good soldier, I mean that you’re a good man with a kind heart. I know my advances made you uncomfortable-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn shifted in his seat and looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-so understand that I am not attempting to seduce you in any way when I say this. You’re a good man, a man I trust completely. I never worry when you’re by my side.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn was staring so intently into his tea that for a moment Romiyya wondered if he’d even been listening. Finally though he looked up and smiled at her. A small smile, one that didn’t quite meet his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m glad that you trust me so, my lord,” he said, and then looked back at his drink. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ah, progress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before the ensuing silence could get too awkward, Jaesa arrived at their table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jaesa?” Romiyya asked. “What is it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I apologize for interrupting, Master, but I think Vette’s had too much to drink,” she said, pointing behind her to where Vette was slumped over the bar. Quinn made a disgusted sound but Romiyya only rolled her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What a surprise. Quinn, do you mind?” She asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not at all my lord,” he said through gritted teeth. He moved to pick up Vette and together they made their way out of the bar. Romiyya only looked back once to mourn her unfinished Corellian sunrise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quinn tossed Vette none too gently into her unmade bunk and told them very pointedly that he was going to bed. Jaesa watched him curiously as he strode crossly out the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s a very particular man, isn’t he?” Jaesa asked. Romiyya scoffed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s putting it mildly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s very handsome,” Jaesa added. Romiyya side-eyed her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” she agreed. “Very handsome.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And he seems very capable as well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where are you going with this, Jaesa?” She asked. Jaesa shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose I’m just trying to understand the appeal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What appeal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“His appeal–to you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya stared at her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I–what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re in love with him. I’m just trying to understand why,” Jaesa said. Romiyya shook her head sharply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, no, I am not </span>
  <em>
    <span>in love</span>
  </em>
  <span> with Quinn. Absolutely not. Terribly foolish thing to think. I’m very surprised at you, Jaesa,” she snapped. She stood from her place at Vette’s bedside in an attempt to put some space between herself and Jaesa’s innocent accusations. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What </span>
  <em>
    <span>possible</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason could you have for thinking something so preposterous?” She asked. Jaesa looked bewildered. She clearly hadn’t expected such a response from Romiyya.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Yonlach,” Jaesa said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Master Yonlach, he–we had a connection. I was able to feel what he felt. I felt you cut off his hand. I know you did it because he hurt Quinn. I just assumed-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before she could continue they were cut off as the door slid open and there stood Quinn, still flushed with annoyance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“My lord,” he began, separating the words with a long pause.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” Romiyya snapped, determinately not meeting his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a Duke Ri’ka on the holo for you,” he said. Romiyya’s blood turned to ice in her veins. She stood frozen for a moment before nodding decisively. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put it through to my quarters,” she said. “On an encrypted channel.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn nodded. Romiyya brushed past him out the door, not once looking back at Jaesa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Romiyya went straight to her quarters and looked quickly in the mirror to make sure she was presentable. Her armor left little of her chest to the imagination and she cursed. She quickly grabbed a black cloak and threw it over her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood straight in the middle of her room, arms crossed in front of her so the cloak fell shut, and turned on the holo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before her stood a tall, darkly imposing man of fifty with slicked salt and pepper hair, a neatly groomed beard, and piercing orange eyes. He looked down his large stately nose at Romiyya, even over holo. He was dressed for work in blood red guardsman’s robes and heavy plated armor.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Duke Ri’ka,” Romiyya said, kneeling before her father. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stand, child,” he said, his voice hard and emotionless. Romiyya stood and looked up at him. He stood at an imposing 6’4”, and even over holo he seemed to dwarf her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I heard of your promotion to Lord. Congratulations. It seems you are not the wastrel your mother and I thought you to be,” he said. Romiyya forced herself not to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, well, perhaps my uncanny ascendance to lord will convince you to invest in some optimism,” she muttered. Jeskon Ri’ka raised a thick black eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apologies, your grace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now that we’ve dispensed with the formalities we can get on to more important business. Some of my sealed records have been hacked and the information stolen. I don’t suppose you would have anything to do with it?” He asked. Romiyya shrugged delicately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I haven’t the slightest idea what you’re talking about,” she said, making a mental note to check for any encrypted messages from Lord Rathari. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course you don’t,” Jeskon said. “Silly of me to think so. You’ll be glad to know I’ve identified the culprit. A man called Rathari.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya went cold. She refused to give anything away through expression or deed, even as her stomach twisted itself into knots at the thought of what might come next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s been apprehended and executed, so no need to trouble yourself over it. Just thought I should warn you: should these files be hacked again, I will not hesitate to track down the culprit and rip them limb from bloody limb until all that’s left of them is a beating heart and a brain to experience the agony. Is that clear, daughter?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya nodded slowly. Inside her heart raged at the thought of her loyal Rathari torn to pieces by her father’s dogs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As crystal, your grace.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes at her but didn’t press the issue. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One last thing. I’ve been instructed to tell you that your presence is required at your mother’s annual Life Day ball. You are permitted to bring one guest. Make sure it is not an alien or anyone below the rank of Captain, we have an image to maintain. And find yourself some new armor, you look like a whore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With those parting words Jeskon disconnected the call.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once the blue light of the holo had finally flickered out, Romiyya sank to the ground. Her chest felt tight, her beloved armor far too constricting. She shed her cloak and threw the armor away with a snarl. Left in nothing but a bra and greaves, she began to search frantically through her drawer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>There, she found it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn’s shirt from Tatooine.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya pulled it on over her head and wrapped her arms around herself. She shut her eyes tight against the burn of tears and refused to let them fall. She took off her greaves and her boots and pulled on a pair of Quinn’s sweats, which she’d held onto after Nar Shaddaa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Only then, wrapped as she was in Quinn’s clothes, did she make the slow march to her pad. She grabbed it and pulled up her messages. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There. One new message from Rathari. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya clicked on it and was immediately met with several firewalls and a request for an encryption key. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit,” she muttered. Romiyya had been raised as a Duke’s daughter, and after that as a respected Sith from a prodigious bloodline. She had never learned skills that would help her live by herself. A wave of embarrassment hit her as she realized just how helpless she truly was. She couldn’t pilot this ship, she couldn’t fix a droid or cook a simple meal, she couldn’t even open an encrypted message meant for her alone. These were tasks expected of servants, of which she had none. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was nothing more than a silly girl playing at power. Baras had been right about that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya tried a few passcodes for the encryption but the effort was futile. Rathari knew what he was doing, and she did not. She needed help. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pressed the button for the comms and opened a channel to the helm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord?” Quinn asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn, I require your assistance with a technological matter. Please meet me in my quarters,” she said. There was a moment of silence before he dutifully replied: “Yes, my lord.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya looked at herself in the mirror while she waited. Thankfully her red skin kept her from looking flushed. Her eyes were a little red but not suspiciously so. She had managed to swallow the tears, after all. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a few moments there was a knock on her door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” she called. The door opened with a quiet swish and all at once Romiyya became aware of Quinn’s presence in her room. She could smell his aftershave and feel the confused rush of his emotions. Her subconscious clung to the familiarity of his mind and she finally felt her shoulders drop. She turned around to see him looking concernedly at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did something happen?” He asked, eyeing her armor lying discarded on the ground. He pointedly did not mention the fact that she was dressed entirely in his clothes instead of her usual silk ensemble, a fact for which she was infinitely grateful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Several unfortunate things all in consequence, but that’s not important right now,” Romiyya replied. “What </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> important is that I have an encrypted message and no way of breaking it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She handed Quinn the pad which he took readily. His eyes roved over the screen and he looked up at her with a raised eyebrow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lord Rathari sent you this?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, his last message before he was murdered,” she said sharply. His other eyebrow shot up to join the first. “Now, if you’d please, I need it opened immediately.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course.” He sat down at her desk and began to tap away at the pad, his mind completely focused on the favor she’s asked of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened to your armor?” He asked as he worked. Romiyya looked at the chestplate, which was lying on the ground next to her bed. She raked her teeth over her bottom lip and shook her head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing important,” she muttered. His mind was still abuzz with curiosity but she was loath to tell him more. Still, if her parents wanted her at the estate on Life Day then she didn’t have a choice but to go, and he was the only one she could reasonably bring as a date. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn, do you have-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it!” He said. Romiyya rushed over to him and looked over his shoulder at the pad. There was a row of circulating numbers and letters - no doubt a program looking for the right combination - and a few of the letters had already been uncovered. Romiyya watched as the rest of the letters fell into place one by one.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Alderaan</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya’s breath caught in her throat and Quinn looked down at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alderaan?” He asked. “Was he…?” He trailed off but Romiyya nodded anyway.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He pledged his loyalty to me on Nar Shaddaa. He was doing work for me when he was discovered and killed. We spent the night together on Alderaan,” she said, her heart aching for the man she knew. Quinn cleared his throat and stood up straighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, yes, of course,” he muttered. Romiyya ignored him and took the pad gently from his fingers. With Rathari’s message unlocked several files began to download themselves to her pad. Romiyya clicked on one at random and found that it was a mission report from Balmorra. She skimmed through it and stopped when she found a familiar name.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Evidence suggests that among the Republic operatives working with the Balmorran Resistance was Jedi Knight Mayyen Nivean, who single-handedly retrieved both an Imperial cloaking device prototype and all research data associated with the project from the Imperial occupied Balmorran arms factory. The end goal of this acquisition is unknown, but caution is advised–Nivean is a particularly skilled warrior. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Additionally Nivean was seen leaving Balmorra in the company of Resistance doctor, Archiban Kimble. The absence of Dr. Kimble should benefit the Empire’s continued war effort on Balmorra.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Romiyya glared at the screen. As she shuffled through the rest of the files her anger mounted. Finally she clenched her fist and used the force to hurl her lamp across the room. Quinn flinched as the lamp crashed into the wall and shattered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya’s father was keeping tabs on Mayyen, on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>daughter. On his </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jedi</span>
  </em>
  <span> daughter. Romiyya was a continued disappointment to him, no matter how quickly she rose through Imperial ranks, and yet he cared more for this Jedi bastard. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn was silent as Romiyya’s thoughts raged like a hurling storm. Her anger swirled around inside her body like a cancer. She thrust her hand out again and her dresser bent inward with a thunderous </span>
  <em>
    <span>crack</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Romiyya took a deep breath and forced herself to relax. There were better ways to expend such emotions as jealousy and hate than on her furniture. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn, if you’d please put in an order form for a new dresser I’d appreciate it,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of... course, my lord.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He became silent once more, but his thoughts were clear and curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just ask, Quinn. I’ve told you before, you can ask me anything,” Romiyya said. She still hadn’t turned to face him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no right to your emotions,” he said. “If you do not wish to tell me then I will not ask.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Just those few simple words and all the rage drained out of her. She finally turned to look at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Quinn.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The long and short of it is that I have a sister. My father, the </span>
  <em>
    <span>honorable</span>
  </em>
  <span> Guardsman, Duke Ri’ka, sired a bastard with some Republic wretch. The girl is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jedi</span>
  </em>
  <span> of all things, a very prolific one apparently, and my father’s been watching over her. These files, they’re all accounts of her exploits. Mission reports, news outlets, official press releases.” Her lips twisted into a sour smile. “He’s been keeping a scrapbook of his little bastard.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quinn frowned at the datapad she still held clutched in her hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A </span>
  <em>
    <span>Jedi?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He asked, as if that was the most unbelievable part.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes,” Romiyya sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why wouldn’t he have brought her to Korriban?” Quinn asked. Romiyya tried not to feel a stab of jealousy at that. He was only asking practical questions, he wasn’t actually interested in her sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can only guess, but the girl is a Twi’lek, so perhaps it’s because she’s the daughter of a slave. Can’t have his poor alien taste tarnishing the Ri’ka name,” Romiyya muttered darkly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s a picture?” Quinn asked. Romiyya shrugged.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, her race was in one of the reports.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hm. Perhaps if we had a picture it would be easier to track her down,” Quinn said. Romiyya looked at him sharply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Track her down?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, of course. I assumed you’d want her dead. Or if not dead, then you’d like to confront her yourself,” Quinn said. “If she is as prolific as you say then only you can best her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya could have swooned. As it stood she only smiled at him with lots of teeth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quinn you are ever so dear to me,” she said. “You have the loveliest ideas.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flushed pink but nodded all the same.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord,” he said. He began to search through the files and Romiyya watched him as she waited. His black hair had fallen from it’s usual coif and a few stray strands had spilled over his eyes. She could barely resist the urge to brush them back into place. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here we are,” he said. He handed her the pad and Romiyya took it anxiously. She turned the pad to face her and there on the screen was a picture of her little sister. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Little, yes, that was a good word for her. The girl looked barely out of her teens. She was standing next to an unnamed Republic general, and the man dwarfed her considerably. She was short and very thin, almost worryingly so. She wasn’t dressed in traditional Jedi garb, either. Instead she wore a black tunic with loose red sleeves that cinched at the wrists, and wrapped greaves. She wore no armor of any kind. Her only defense seemed to be the twin lightsabers hooked to her belt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>young</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Young and defenseless. It was a little disturbing, if Romiyya were honest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> was the great Jedi, Mayyen Nivean? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya glared at the picture, and something caught her eye.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Strange,” she said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is it?” Quinn asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She has black striped tattoos across her lekku. Twi’leks rarely tattoo their lekku, it hurts quite a bit you see, and these tattoos are considerable. If she’s as young as I think she is and she’s been a Jedi all that time it would be nearly impossible for her to have these tattoos. If she was raised in the Order she would not have had access to a tattoo artist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What does that mean?” Quinn asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It means that there’s something wrong here. Either she was given these extensive and no doubt incredibly painful tattoos as an infant, or she was not in fact raised by the Jedi Order.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya and Quinn exchanged a glance. Quinn’s eyes flicked down to the picture of Mayyen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In that case I suggest we find out exactly how she got those tattoos. It could provide us with a fair bit of leverage,” Quinn said. Romiyya’s lips curled into a smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You make an excellent point, Quinn,” she said. Her eyes trailed over Quinn’s handsome face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“However, any inquiries made into this woman must be done strictly without my father’s knowledge. He’s already killed Rathari, I couldn’t bear it if he killed you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blue eyes met bluer as Quinn looked up at her. They were standing so close, mere inches from each other. Romiyya’s eyes dropped to Quinn’s lips and her breath caught in her throat. There was a very fine layer of stubble across his chin and Romiyya wondered desperately what it would feel like against her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya looked back into his eyes. They were blue, like hers, only darker. His eyes were like a Kaasian storm, and she was drowning in them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Malavai…” she said, her voice barely more than a whisper. The sound of her voice snapped him out of his haze and he jerked back, away from her. He cleared his throat as Romiyya’s heart ached mournfully in her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, my lord. I’ll just send this to myself-” he did so “-and make the appropriate inquiries at once. And I will be sure to steer clear of Duke Ri’ka,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Romiyya’s shoulders slumped and she took a step back from him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Quinn,” she said quietly. He nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, my lord. I’ll just–begin my search.” With that he set her pad down, turned on his heel, and left. Romiyya watched the door for a few moments longer, hoping desperately that he would walk back through.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He never did. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Finally we see more of the family. They're.... not great!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>